Watch Me Fall
by cynical.life
Summary: You know the girl who's always alone? The girl who always gets picked on? Well, that's me. It's hard to pick up the pieces after being broken so many times... My name is Riley Stone, and this is my life.
1. Prologue

**Beyblade **

**/-/-/**

**Watch Me Fall**

**/-/-/**

**Disclaimer  
**I do not own Beyblade, only my OCs and typos!

**/-/-/**

**Summary  
**You know the girl who's always alone? The girl who always gets picked on? Well, that's me. It's hard to pick up the pieces after being broken so many times... My name is Riley Stone, and this is my life.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Profile**

Name:  
Riley Stone

Age:  
16

Eyes:  
dark brown

Hair:  
straight, messy dark brown hair (nearly black) that reaches the middle of her back, bangs that always fall in her eyes

Personality:  
always quiet, very self-concious, always thinks she's doing something wrong. She gets picked on all of the time, so she's grown to keeping everything she feels locked up inside and not letting anyone see it.  
  
Clothes:  
baggy cargos, black hoodie. Nothing to draw attention to herself.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_Darker than  
What you see  
A small girl cries out  
God why me_

She can't find her place,  
Lost with no face.  
The love she once had  
Is all in the past

The fire that burnt  
Is now cool like ice  
Her heart is black  
And she can't go back

Stuck in her world  
_Sick of her life  
She has no faith  
Due to the path  
She had to take._

_-Path Of Darkness,  
by SafetyPinsCut2_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Watch Me Fall**

/-/-/

Prologue

/-/-/

My name is Riley and I'm now in grade 11. I have messy black hair that reaches the middle of my back and bangs that always fall into my dark brown eyes, which is good because that way, no one can see what I truly feel, they only see a smile. I've become a master at faking those, but when you're me, you have to learn to adapt quickly. I go to the same school as my old best friends, Kai and Tala, _'old' _being the operative word.

We used to always hang out together, the three of us, everyday through elementary school, but after graduation day, they stopped talking to me. I tried calling them that summer, but their mothers always said they were busy, or not at home. At first, I really did believe it, not thinking that they'd lie to me.

So one day, when they were both 'sick' I decided to visit them and give them a 'get well soon' card. Tala wasn't able to see anyone since he was so sick, or at least that was what his mother told me. I had decided to cut through the park park to go see Kai, but I saw the two of them sitting on a bench, Kai and Tala, laughing and talking with a bunch of those stereotypical blond bombshells; blond hair, blue eyes, perfect curves, clothes three sizes too small. I dropped the card I had made him, the little card on which I had drawn a teddy bear with a thermometer in its mouth to try and illustrate a get-well thing. My breath stopped from the shock. I felt tears swell up in my eyes and fall down my face. Why would they lie to me? I turned and ran as fast as I could, away from everything. The two people I had let into my heart had just been like termites, eating away at it until it was unrecognizable. Tears streamed down my face, I tried to blink them away but they just kept coming. I ran faster and faster. Maybe if I ran fast enough, my problems wouldn't be able to catch up with me. But I was never able to run fast enough.

That day was the sentenced the rest of my life. And to this day, my problems always seem to be faster than me, waiting until when I'm out of breath to catch up and torture my mind. My only friends lied to me in order to be popular. _Why? What did I do wrong? Did I say or do something that made them hate me so? _

Those are the questions that buzzed through my head over and over again, every time they shoved me into a locker, put a garbage can over my head, tripped me or threw spitballs at me during class. That, and the question;

_Why me?_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**I made a few minor details more pronounced while I was editing, and I think you might want to pay attention to them because they're going to appear later on.**

**I need at least 7 reviews from you guys telling me you read this. Just say you read it, give me constructive criticism, comments, anything, I don't really care too much but I'll pay attention to every single one and I LOVE long reviews! I find that it shows me that you take the time to read my story AND you ALSO take the time to tell me what's on your mind.**

**-_cynical.life_**


	2. Chapter 1: Pouring Regret

Beyblade 

**/-/-/**

**Watch Me Fall**

**/-/-/**

**Disclaimer  
**I don't own beyblade, only my OC and typos.

/-/-/

**A special thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_Waves of sorrow rush over me  
__like waves of water wash over the beach  
__This feeling of pain is now taking over_  
_how long will this last I sit and wonder_

_My world is falling  
__I'm breaking down  
__it's pulling me under  
__I'm going to drown_

_The sunny days  
are now all gone  
__I live in the darkness  
__that's it I'm done._

_-Waves of Fear,  
__by xofallenangelxo_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Watch Me Fall**

/-/-/

Chapter 1  
Pouring Regret

/-/-/

-/Riley's POV/-

I slung my bag up higher on my shoulder and put my hood over my head as I got off the bus. My father offered to drive me, but I declined; I didn't want my parents to see what kind of life I really had behind those school doors.

I looked at the pavement as I walked along the path, only to have it hit my face as I fell.

"Sorry there, Riley" said a familiar voice. Without even looking, I knew that it was Tala. "Here," he said "I'll help you up."

I turned and looked into his eyes. He seemed sincere, as if he really was sorry for making me fall. I reached out to take his hand, which he took away "_Not._ Get yourself a life, _freak_." And he walked away. I sighed, nearly punching myself for believing that he would help me, the school reject, the _freak_, in front of his judgmental friends. The chances of that were exceedingly close to non-existent.

I slowly started to gather up my things that were sprawled out onto the concrete floor, then walked into the school to find my locker. Number 317. Some may say that that number's lucky because of the 7 or unlucky because of the 13 that was written backwards, or maybe because of both, but I really couldn't care less. I was more worried about what I'd have to tell my parents about the new tear on the pants of my left knee.

I had just finished putting away my jacket and I took out all the books I needed when I heard voices talking behind me.

"Yeah, the freak is so clumsy sometimes, Kai. She just tripped over nothing outside" I heard a girl's voice say. Freak? Yeah, that's me. They've been calling me that since last semester. I turned around to go to my class, but the girl who had called me clumsy was right behind me and she pushed me. I fell to the ground, all of my books crashing to the floor with me.

"Watch where you're going next time, _freak._" She said to me, with disgusted look on her face. Her little cronies started to snicker. I didn't even look at them. Instead, I started picking up my things that lay scattered on the floor. Someone grabbed me by the hair and forced me to look up.

"Look at someone when they're talking to you, freak" said Tala's girlfriend. She had long red hair that fell in long bouncing curls.

"What could Tala see in that whore story?" I mumbled, looking back down and picking up a stray notebook.

"What did you say?" said Tala as he slightly lifted me by the collar of my sweatshirt.

"Um, I said I was sorry." I said in a louder voice as I bit the inside of my lip.

"I thought so." He replied, dropping me back down, his girlfriend oblivious to what I had just said. It's better that way, though. What they don't know can't hurt me.

They started to walk away as I gathered my things.

/-/-/

I went to the bathroom because I realized that I was bleeding through my pants on the spot where I tore the part covering my knee. I was looking down at my knee as I rushed to the bathroom.

I got into the bathroom and put my schoolbag on the counter. I rummaged through its contents until I found what I was looking for; some disinfectant and a large skin colored Band-Aid. I applied the disinfectant. It stung, but I didn't care anymore. In fact, it took all my thoughts away from how the wound happened the moment it stung, but then the stinging went away and my thoughts returned to Kai and Tala. I put more disinfectant on my cuts, but it didn't sting anymore. Damn it and it's present cleanliness . . .

I took one last look at the mirror to make sure my eyes weren't red or anything, then I headed to 1st period math, even though there was only 20 minutes left before the bell.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" said the stern voice of Mr. Armile, annoyed that someone would disturb his course. I sighed and opened the door, awaiting the lecture that he always gave me when I late.

"Miss Stone! Late again I see. Why are you always late? Your parents pay for you to come here! Time is money! And with all the time you waist you won't be left anything soon! What do you think this is? Some kind of lounge? NO! This is a classroom! My classroom! And in my classroom, I expect my students to be on time! Not barge into the class whenever they feel like! This is a school, with a schedule that is to be followed. Especially in my class. The schedule is a rule! And rules are laws! And you just broke one! Do you think that when you break a law, the police will go easy on you? No! And nor will I! Tardiness is not acceptable! Take your seat and feel free to attend detention after school today, Ms. Stone."

_Just perfect. _I thought sarcastically as I took my seat in back of the room.

As soon as I sat down, I pulled out my math books and slipped my sketchpad under it so the teacher wouldn't see it when I'd start to draw. Before I even opened the drawing pad, I felt something whiz by in front of my face. Something else, something small, hit the side of my head. I brought my hand to my temple and felt for what it was; a spitball. I sighed. Tala. He was up to what he always did. I could tell his aim was improving every week. I turned towards him and nicely asked him to stop. My response was the wettest ball of paper he could muster right in the middle of my forehead and muffled laughter from his friends.

This is the way it always was; every math class I'd be Tala's target practice. But for some reason, today his spitballs were coming faster and faster. I looked and saw that two of Tala's friends had joined into the taunts. I turned back to my drawing and tried to ignore them. I give up. I need to try and find out one last time what happened to our friendship.

Soon, the bell rang and we were off to another course.

/-/-/

I headed to my locker and the combination had been changed. Kai had tampered with my lock again. I hit the locker with my fist and my head soon followed. _Why does this only happen to me?_

"Oh, come now Riley. We both know kissing your locker won't make it open!" said Tala's girlfriend. I turned to see them all smirking at me. I looked at Kai.

"Kai, could you please open my locker? The combination won't work and I know you know the code." I said in a tired voice.

"And why would _I_ know the code to _your_ locker, Stone?" he replied.

"Kai, please. I need my books for chemistry." I said. He just remained there with his heartless glare.

"I told you, wench. I don't have your stupid code. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. It's not my fault you're too much of an idiot to remember three simple numbers"

"Kai, what happened to you? What happened to _us_?"

" 'Us'? There never was an 'us'." He said

"Yeah, Kai would never go out with a freak like _you_!" snapped his girlfriend

"That's not what I meant. I meant me, Tala, . . ."

"You wish, freak!" interrupted Tala. "hey guys, look at this, she's not only a freak, she's also mental!"

"No! I meant our friendship! We used to be friends! What happened to that?" I cried out, trying to blink back a few rebellious tears. Kai's girlfriend took out her little pink cell and put it to her ear.

"Yeah, . . . mmhmm. . . Hey _freak_, it's the village calling. They say they're missing their idiot." Everyone started laughing at her snide remark.

"Well, blondie, why don't you tell them you'll be with them in a minute?" I replied, my eyes still damp, but my sorrow had been replaced by the anger of betrayal sinking in. All hope I once had that Kai and Tala still had part of the two boys I was once friends with had gone. They were definitely not the people I knew; now, they're strangers to me. The Kai and the Tala I knew are dead.

"You little wench!" she shrieked as she slapped me very hard across the face. I stumbled and fell onto the locker. I just slowly brought my hand to my face to where it stung. It was bleeding slightly. I looked at the girl, then at both boys, and left.

/-/-/

I shut the door to the bathroom and started to cry. _Why did they have to change so much? Why did they have to be so caught up with their image instead of their friends? Why are they so happy living a life of lies with a bunch of plastic people? What happened to them? Why did they change? Or were they always like this and I was just too blind to ever notice? Why do they hate me so? What did I do wrong?_ These questions ran through my head, slashing at my heart and my soul until I felt physically sick and threw up in the sink. I leaned on the wall and sank to the ground.

_Need more friends with wings  
All the angels I know  
Put concrete in my veins  
I'd always walk home alone  
So I became lifeless  
Just like my telephone_

When the sick feeling and the anger went away, all I was left with was sadness. _Pain. Betrayal. Emptiness. Abandon. Loneliness. Shunned. Alone._ Those words echoed through my head over and over again until I couldn't take it anymore.

_There's nothing to lose  
When no one knows your name  
There's nothing to gain  
But the days don't seem to change_

I felt around in my pocket until I found what I was looking for; I had in my hand a pair of scissors that I had used to cut the material to bandage for my knee earlier.

_Never played truth or dare  
I'd have to check my mirror  
To see if I'm still here  
My parents had no clue  
That I ate all my lunches  
Alone in the bathroom_

I stared at the blades for a moment, entranced by the light reflecting off of them. Then I slowly brought it to my arm and pressed the blade across the skin. Tiny pearls of blood dripped from my arm to the ground. That sight unleashed something within me.

_There's nothing to lose  
When no one knows your name  
There's nothing to gain  
But the days don't seem to change  
There's nothing to lose  
My notebook will explain  
There's nothing to gain  
And I can't fight the pain_

I started slashing at my wrists again and again with a newfound fury, bleeding all the regret and all the torment of the past three years. A pool of my own blood was forming on the cold ceramic tiles, but I didn't care. Too much of pain, too much loneliness. I can't take it anymore. I just can't!

_Teachers said "it's just a phase"  
When I grow up my children  
Will probably do the same  
Kids just love to tease  
Who'd know it put me underground at seventeen  
At seventeen  
_

I felt myself start to grow weaker, my vision beginning to blurr and my head starting to spin. This world wouldn't stop spinning! Why wouldn't it let me off? I stopped and watched the little crimson droplets slowly fall to the ground, causing tiny ripples to form in the small puddle that had developped.

_There's nothing to lose  
When no one knows your name  
There's nothing to gain  
But the days don't seem to change  
There's nothing to lose  
My notebook will explain  
There's nothing to gain  
And I can't fight the pain_

Why am I like this? Why is everything so hard? Is my life even worth living anymore?

_There's nothing to lose  
When no one knows your name  
There's nothing to gain  
But the days don't seem to change  
There's nothing to lose  
My notebook will explain_

I felt myself get weaker and weaker, my vision becoming even more impaired. I felt the scissors slipping out of my hand and hitting the tiled floor. Tiles as cold as the heart of double-crossers . . .

_There's nothing to lose  
When no one knows your name  
There's nothing to gain  
And I just died today_

/-/-/

I woke up with a massive headache. My head was spinning and spinning and didn't look like it was going to stop. I don't know how long I've been out. I heard a bell ring. I looked at my watch; I was out for a whole period. I'd have to get out of here before anyone saw me here. I hear voices fill the hall; kids were getting out of the classrooms faster than I'd like. Girls would come into the bathroom at any time to touch up their lip-gloss, to make sure their hair was all right and to get updates on the latest gossip before the next period started. I leaned on the counter and stared into my reflection.

I was snapped from my trance when the bathroom door started to open. My eyes widened and I ran into the nearest stall and locked the door. I hugged my knees to my chest and sat as still as possible to not be noticed.

"Ew, Jess, look at these puddles on the ground! They look like, like blood or something." Said a first voice. _Jess? As in Jessica, girlfriend of Kai? _I looked through a crack to see two girls. The one that spoke first had a long mane of flowing blond hair and the other had bouncing locks of copper couloring. Tala and Kai's girlfriends.

"Yeah, seriously. But stop it Mandy, you're like, totally grossing me out! Now I'm not going to eat lunch because of that." said the second as she took out her purse and started to dab on some foundation.

"You never eat anyway." Said the one named Mandy and she fiddled in her purse until she found just the right color of eyeliner.

"At least I have _some_where to eat, not like that wench who always eats in a stall." At this both girls started giggling their sadistic little giggle.

"Too true Jess. But what do you think the freak eats? Sewage?"

"I don't know, she could go in that stall of hers and die for all I care." Said Jess as she applied lip-gloss.

"Don't be mean, Jess." Said Mandy. "She shouldn't die in sewage. Imagine the poor person who'd have to go and look for her?"

"Would _anyone_ even go looking for that freak?"

"Word has it her father cares about her."

"Yeah, but he probably only fakes it because he's like, you know, her dad and everything. He kinda, like, _has_ to." At this, my blood started to boil.

But as I sat there on that toilet, I started to think; _what if it's true? What if my parents only pretend to like me because they have to? Because we live in the same house? I don't see why anyone would love me. . . everyone I cared for turned against me in the past, so why wouldn't they do the same?_

And as time passed, I got darker and darker thoughts about lies and betrayal from those I once held at heart until it swallowed me like a sinking ship.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Alrighty then, that was a pretty gloomy first chapter. I combined it with the original second chapter so it's now pretty well double its original size. All chapters should be about this length, so yeah. . .**

**Okay you reader people, can you please comment on what you think? Layout, taking down the fic, the story so far, anything. Just pour out ya brains!**

**10 REVIEWS UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	3. Chapter 2: A Break From The Storm

**Beyblade **

**Disclaimer; **

Well, I own Riley and that's about it! Everyone else is someone else's doing.

**To my Reviewers  
**- Rampant Chaos;  
i kind of hope more people will ask me to update! it's more encouraging when someone actually LIKES what you do, you know? And yeah, i know exactos cut more, but how many people who have never cut themselves before walk around with that kind of knife?  
- BloodyShadows;  
(and Brooklyn shall overpower all hot dudes, alongside Miguel! -/heart/-) you definetly have interesting convos with your friends! lol thanks for the review!  
- Torri-Chiobie;  
go figure tala'd be happy to go out with a whore! XD and thats just too bad kai, you're evil at the beginning of my story. Maybe it's because i've decided to make you an ass, maybe you're going through a 'phase', only I will tell! (not now though!) thanks for the reviw/convo, Torri Chiobie!  
- Rising Pheonix;  
i'm glad you, er i mean Tyler, likes the new and improved title! Hey Tala, Kai, Steff, stop being evil pre-menstrual pains in the arse to RP! What has she done to you? Thanks for the review!  
- Shades of Black;  
Yeah, life's a bitch, one has to try not to get bitten. Kids and teens are a bunch of evil people out to get everyone, it's too bad that some people are targets. It's really sad, and completly unfair. I'm glad you like this story and I hope you keep on liking it with chapters to come!  
- rena;  
aww but I wanted black dranzer... ;;  
- Nariko;  
Max is so cute! X3 PLEASE STEPH HIEI IS MY ONLY BISHIE LET HIM GO! XP  
- LiloSad;  
Glad you're in suspense! Makes it that much more fun for the author ) I'll try to mix up the insults a bit more if it makse you happy. The reason Riley doesn't do anything is because she thinks it's her fault they're like that to her, she blames herself. Crazy, I know, but some people are like that -/cough/-  
- skarmory:  
kai? as a chibi? OMG! -/glomps chibified kai/-  
- Johanna-wind;  
Hey hey hey! The tenth reviewer has been found! Yes, I know it's dark, but yeah. . . Actually, I'm not too sure how I'd react personally, if it were me. Everyone has experienced something like this, not to this degree, but something like this at one point or another.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

last time-

But as I sat there on that toilet, I thought, _what if it's true? What if my parents only pretend to like me because we have to live in the same house? I don't see why anyone would love me . . . everyone I cared for turned against me in the past, so why wouldn't they do the same?_

And as time passed, I got darker and darker thoughts about lies and betrayal from those I once held at heart until it swallowed me like a sinking ship.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_I was left out in the rain,_

_Full of hate and confusion._

_A soul broken from the pain,_

_A knife's temptation._

_The world is a great place_

_A world without me_

_In the blade, I see my face_

'_Please', I whisper, 'set me free'_

_I had been so blinded by lies;_

_Shattered on the ground._

_But you opened my eyes;_

_Sanctuary is what I found._

_-Sanctuary,_

_by cynical.life_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Watch Me Fall**

/-/-/

Chapter 2  
A Break From The Storm

/-/-/

I ran out of the stall as fast as I could, running away from the stall, the school, running away from my life. That life that had me chained down to this hell I live in day after day.

I ran and ran, so blinded by tears I tried to hide that I didn't see the principal's door open and ran right into it. The next thing I knew, I was sprawled out on the ground again. Third time in one morning, I think that's a new record.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. I tried to hide the tears that were forming in my eyes as I tried to gather up my things.

"No, it was my fault," said a boy's voice as he handed me a notebook. "Let me help you pick up your stuff."

_What? _I looked up, shocked, towards the voice and my brown eyes were met with two golden catlike eyes hidden beneath strands of flyaway black hair. He gave me his hand that I shakily took and helped me up. He wore a pair of faded baggy jeans that was torn at the knees, held onto his waist by a studded belt. Multiple chains hung at his waist. He had a black band shirt on. On one wrist, he had a large stud bracelet and on the other arm, he had a wristband just bellow the elbow. I looked at him strangely the entire time. _Why would he want to help me, the 'freak'? _

We just stood there for a second staring at each other until he cleared his throat and ran his hand through his hair. I could tell that he was pretty uncomfortable by the silence. But then again, I didn't know how to act either. He didn't call me names or prank me like everyone else did. Instead, he was. . . nice to me? _But this isn't possible. He can't be nice to me, no one is nice to me, I don't deserve it . . . _

"I'm sorry, my name's Rei." He said as he extended a hand. I still didn't really know what to do, so I just kind of looked at his hand without really doing anything. _Why is he being nice to me? What kind of taunting is he going to come up with now? How is he going to try and hurt me like everyone else?_ After a few seconds, I finally snapped out of it.

"Oh, sorry, my name's Riley." I said, trying unsuccessfully to give him a mall smile as I shook his hand._ Why is he pretending to notice me? How is it he doesn't see me as a threat, as a disease, as some bug to kill?_

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Riley." Rei answered, smiling back. Then, in a more concerned voice, he said "Hey, what happened to your eye?" _How is it that he would care? Why should he? We don't know each other, so why is he pretending like this? What does he want with me?_

"This? Oh, nothing. I just tripped and fell. I was heading off towards the bathroom to put some water on it before I, uh, kissed the door." _Just great, pure genius. Now he'll walk away, never talk to me again and call me a freak like everyone else in this nightmare of mine._

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, I didn't see you. I'm new, so I was getting my schedule and stuff from the principal." _That explains why he isn't staying as far away from me as possible. It's just a matter of time, though, before he abandons me, like everyone else._

"Can you tell me where class 6A is? I'm trying to find my way around the school before Monday"

"Um, sure. It's the first class if you go down the hall and turn to your left. Good luck!"

"Thanks Riley!"

"No problem." I replied and, in the first time in longer than I can remember, I felt . . . good. I'd stop running, I'd go back to class because now I know that there _is_ a soul out there that doesn't hate me. I've never felt better in my whole life. Maybe if I stayed home all weekend, cut off from the rest of the world, I'd be able to feel like this for two more days . . . one can only hope.

The principal came out of his office. "Oh Mr. Kon! You're still here, good. I was just about to send for you and assign someone to show you around school." That's when he saw me standing there near the wall. "And here is that someone! Miss Stone, will you please show Mr. Kon around the school? I'll write up a note for you to give to your teacher explaining your absence." I nodded. There was only one period left until the end of the day and nothing pleasant was waiting for me in class so I agreed.

"Good, good. Now get along you two, I don't want you waisting the rest of the day standing there!" said the principal, clapping his hands then walking back to his office.

I looked at Rei and he looked at me. I just shrugged and asked him what classes he had.

I showed him where all the classes where, I took him to the auditorium and the gym, the cafeteria and the labs. It sounds like a really boring thing to do, getting stuck with the 'noob' but I had a great time. Rei is so fun to joke around with; he sees me as a real person and not just some 'thing'. I haven't been treated like that by someone my age since . . . well, that's history, a history best forgotten. Maybe Rei will let me start over. Who knows?

I was around the auditorium, having a blast talking with him and he seemed to enjoy my company too.

". . . Who do you have for history?" I asked him.

"I have Mr. Goodenmayer."

"Oh, him. Make sure you get a seat in the back in his class; he tends to spit when he talks. Especially when he does his lectures on world revolution. How about math?"

"eh. . . It says here I have a Mr. Bates." He replied

"Oh yeah, the batman."

"Batman?"

"Yeah. We all call him batman because he always has his black hair slicked back with TONS of gel and his ears really stick out, making him look like a bat. You can't miss him."

"Something like this?" Rei pulled back all his hair from his face with both hands and blew up his cheeks with air. I started laughing so hard that tears formed in my eyes and my sides started to hurt.

"You laughs look just laughs just like him!" I said, trying to catch my breath. That's how it's been during the whole 'tour'. I'd show him around, warn him about the teachers and he'd make me split a gut laughing. By the time we finally got going to our lockers, the halls were already pretty empty, since it was Friday and all.

"Hey Riley?" asked Rei as I opened my locker.

"Yeah?" I replied, shoving all my books into my bag.

"What are you doing tonight?" I stopped what I was doing and nearly dropped everything. _Huh?_

"What?"

"Do you want to hang out? Some of my friends from my old house are coming over tonight and we're going to watch movies and stuff. Want to come? I mean, you seem pretty cool and I think we can be good friends and all so why not?"

Me? Cool? And friends? As in actual friends? Me and Rei? But. . . his friends will be there and they'll think I'm a freak like everyone else. . .

_Please just don't play with me my paper heart will bleed  
This wait for destiny won't do  
Be with me please I beseach you  
Simple things, that make you run a-way  
Catch you if I can_

Rei saw my uneasiness and asked me what's wrong.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I'm a bit shy around people I don't know."

"Really? You didn't strike me as the timid type. But come anyway, I'm sure they'll like you. It's just a few of my friends, not even that much. And if they don't like you, you don't even have to see them again because they live in another town. Please?"

_Tears fall, down your face  
The taste, is something new  
Something that I know  
Moving on is, easiest when I am around you._

"Um. . . okay. But I just have to ask my mom first though. Where do you live?" Rei tore off a piece of paper from his notebook and wrote his address on it. I read it over a second time to make sure my eyes weren't acting weird on me.

"What's wrong? Is it too far?" he asked me.

"No way! This is just a few houses away from where I live!"

"Whoa, really? What house are you?"

_So bottle up old love,  
And throw it out to sea,  
Watch it away as you cry  
Now a year has past  
The seasons go_

"I'm the big creepy victorian at the end of the road. It's not haunted." I quickly added, a little embarrassed. Another thing people said about me was that my house is haunted and that I'm either a witch or possessed.

"I love old houses. They're so cool. And as for the haunted part, I don't really believe in ghosts. Do you?"

"Well, no, not really. It's just that some kids here think that it is haunted, and that makes me possessed or something."

"Well, I don't think so. But you shouldn't pay attention to what other people think. Everyone has an opinion of us, whether we want it or not. So don't worry so much!"

_Waiting, day to day it goes through  
My lips, are sealed for her  
My tongue is,  
Tied to, a dream of being with you  
To settle for less, is not what I prefer_

"I'll try. Hey, what time do you want me to come over?"

"How about around. . . 7 o'clock? Is that okay?"

"I'll see." I grabbed a quarter and pushed it into the nearest payphone.

"Yeah hey mom? It's Riley. . . . . yeah, my day was fine. Hey listen, a friend invited me over to his house tonight, can I go? It's just a few houses down, he just moved here. . . . . . . . yeah, the old Burke's place. . . . . . . mmhmmm. . . . . yeah. . . . . . . . yeah. . . .. . ok, love you too mom. Bye." And I hung up. I turned to Rei and told him that she said yes.

We turned and headed home, talking and laughing the entire way.

_Summer time, the nights are so long  
The leaves fall down, and so do I into  
The arms of a friend  
Winter nights  
My bedside is cold, for I am gone  
And spring blossoms you to me_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**I TOLD you it would get better for Riley! But now, could you PLEASE review for me? It would be GREATLY appreciated! D**

**10 REVIEWS UNTIL I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	4. Chapter 3: New Company

**Beyblade **

**Disclaimer  
**I LIKE PIE! Erm. . . I mean. . . ahem I do not own Beyblade or anything included in the series. I STILL LIKE PIE WHOOOOOO! Em. . . .yeah. . . . . . to the story?

**To My Reviewers**  
**-Nariko:**  
STEPHY YOU'RE SUCH A LAZY BUTT! XP lol. Well, I know what I'm looking for in an OC, but i really have no idea on what she should look like. I know its sad.  
**-skarmory:**  
Rei? CHIBI? KYAAAAA!1 -/major glompage of the chibiness/-  
**-TalaValkov1:**  
Hey, glad you like it! My stories are made to please those who read it )  
**-safaia-kurome:**  
Well, here's your update! Hope you like it! And Rei is a very cool character in this story. Very sweet and stuff. Or at least, he is until I say so! >:) Aww and thank you so much for wanting to help me Maxie! Public statement from me: MAX IS THE CUTEST ANIME CHARACTER THAT HAS EVER BEEN CREATED! X3  
**-DemonicStormFox:**  
Thanks for your OC! Selwyn's a pretty cool name :) do you think you could post her appearance or something to give me more of an idea of who she is as a character?  
**-Omnia:**  
ok! Here it is!  
**-weaselranger:**  
Yeah, Rei's a sweetheart in my story, don't we just all want to go glomp him? 3  
**-BloodyShadows:**  
Thanks for sending in your OC! I'm not too sure it's what I'm looking for now, but I'll keep it in mind if I need an OC for another one of my fics! Do you think you could send me a second OC if you have any? This one was pretty good :)  
**-Torri-Chiobi:**  
Thanks for your OC! I don't think I'll be able to use her in this particular story, but I have an idea of where to put her if you don't mind having her in a different story! (this story I'm talking about hasn't been uploaded yet, it was missing its main character until now :D )  
**-K'onix:**  
I know what you mean. I'm definetly going to try and shorten that damned chapter XP But who knows? que sera, sera! And about the 'Stone' 'Stones' thing; I'm not too sure ANYone got it, but I thought I'd change it because there are people out there who find links that even the author didn't mean to put XP  
**-Bri:**  
Thank you, thank you! -/bows/-

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

last time-

And I hung up. I turned to Rei and told him that my mom said yes.

We turned and headed home, talking and laughing the entire way.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Watch Me Fall**

_Chapter 3  
New Company_

I went into my house, ran up the stairs and into my room. This place is where I spend most of my time when I'm not at school or eating in the kitchen downstairs so I decorated it the way I wanted. I had posters plastered all over the walls, most of which were of bands, none of which my parents liked. I guess that's stereotypical teen huh? Anyway, I threw my sweatshirt on my bed and went to take my shower.

After that, I went back into my room, a towel wrapped around me. I looked around in my closet and took out a pair of baggy cargo pants and an oversized black tee-shirt. My hair was still wet, but I still had two hours more until I had to be at Rei's. I just quickly towel-dried it and decided to let the temperature do the rest. I put the clothes on a chair, put on an oversized tee-shirt and curled up on my bed to take a short nap after setting my alarm clock.

/-/-/

I was awoken later by that annoying ring coming from my alarm clock. A hand snaked from under my blankets and slapped the clock silent. I yawned, stretched and muttered something about five more minutes then my eyes snapped open as I remembered about Rei's. I looked at the clock; 6:45. I combed through my hair and got dressed. I've never really been into the whole makeup thing, so I just didn't put any. I went to the bathroom to wash up then ran downstairs and out the door, yelling a "Bye mom, by Dad, I don't know when I'll be back so I'll call you later!" over my shoulder. I shut the door and headed out to Rei's.

/-/-/

"Hey Riley!" said Rei with a smile as he opened the door.

"Hi. Is anyone else here yet?"

"Well, they said they'd be getting here soon but they aren't here yet." As soon as he said that last word, a big pink blob jumped on Rei.

"Rei it's so good to see you!" said the blob, who Riley was now able to distinguish as a girl her age with very pink hair and eyes like Rei's. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, held by a large pink bow. She wore a pink sleeveless top that had the words "Think Pink" written on it in giant white cursive letters with a pink panther on the bottom. She had put on a white skirt that reached just bellow her knees and on her feet were a pair of pink flip-flops.

"Hey Mariah. Is Bryan with you?"

"No, he couldn't come. We brought a someone else instead."

"Really? Who?" asked Rei, just to be interrupted by more "Hi Rei!"'s coming from two people stepping out of the car; a girl and a boy.

"Sure! It's just I wasn't expecting so many people. I only thought you'd come, and maybe Bryan." Rei could have said that again. If I had known there was going to be so many people, I wouldn't have come.

The boy had grey hair with a single red streak down the center and the most stunning emerald-colored eyes Riley had ever seen. A single earring that had the shape of a Japanese kunai knife hung on his left ear. He wore a pair of baggy jean shorts that finished at his knees and he had on a red tee-shirt under a black leather jacket. A necklace of three wolf's teeth hung around his neck. The girl next to him had her long navy hair tied in a loose ponytail and she had the same stunning eyes as the boy next to her. She wore a grey long-sleeved shirt under a black tee-shirt on which the words "Nothing to wear" written in bold white lettering across the chest. Her nails were painted black and a thousand bracelets hung on her wrists. A pair of black jeans rested on her hips, held in place a leather stud belt. She wore a pair of black converse shoes to top off her outfit.

The girl known as Mariah started to stare at me, not saying a word. I felt like she was trying to burn holes in me with her eyes, to see deep into my soul or something and I didn't like it, so I stared back. _Why was she staring at me like that? Did I do something wrong? _

Rei saw the girl known as Mariah staring at me and remembered I was there, so he started doing introductions.

"I'm sorry you guys, this is my friend Riley. We go to the same school. Riley, these guys are Mariah, Mariam and Ozuma. Old friends." He said as he pointed to the pink girl, the other one and the boy as he said their names.

"Pleased to meet you." I said in a soft voice, looking down. I could feel them all stare at me, wondering why I was here. I knew these people could see I didn't belong with friends and I knew so too. _Why are they looking at me like this? Why was I even here? I can't believe how stupid it was of me to come. Why didn't I just stay home? Something bad is going to happen now, I just know it. as soon as I'm gone, they'll start talking about me behind my back. . ._

There was a slight awkward silence following Rei's introductions. All of his friends stared at me and I stared at the ground, a light blush creeping up my face at the tension that had settled. I knew Rei didn't like it either, I saw it in his expression. The girl I now know as Mariah saw my discomfort and cleared her throat.

"Um, Rei. . . how about you show us around your new house?" she said, trying to divert the eyes from me.

"Sure! Follow me and I'll give you guys the grand tour." He said, as he walked into his house, motioning to us to follow. Ozuma and Mariah followed closely behind Rei while I stayed behind. I was walking alone, or so I thought.

"Hey, so you're Riley huh?" said a voice from next to me. I raised my eyes in surprise only to be met by a pair of emerald ones that belonged to Mariam.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, that's me. And thanks."

"For what?" she asked.

"Well, for breaking the silence I guess. I know that you guys don't seem to like me. I never should have come tonight" _What? Wait, why am I telling her this? She doesn't care. I'm just bothering her with my stupid problems._

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, this is a night for Rei to hang out with his friends, not play babysitter. But never mind, it doesn't matter anyway." I said with a forced smile, waving my hand in a way as if to dismiss what I had said before.

"Well you know what Riley? I think it does matter. I don't know much about you, but you seem like a really insecure type of person. You shouldn't be! With what Rei told me over an email, you seem like a really cool person and I think that the only person that has to realize that now is you!" she said. I gave her a weak smile to try and show her that it made me feel better. _Why does she care so much? I don't understand. . . _

Mariam looked at me as I stared back, confused._ Me? They think I'm cool? But why? I'm just some stupid girl, nothing special. What could they be seeing in me?_

"Is . . . something wrong?" she asked, a concerned look on her face.

"Huh oh, nothing I'm fine!" I said with a smile, then added "Let's go follow Rei an the others for the 'Grand Tour'."

I started to walk into the house, soon followed by Mariam. The group and I walked from room to room, guided by Rei, until we ended up finishing in the back.

"And this is the backyard." Rei said, his arms opening to show it off. it was a nice yard, actually; it had a garden to one side where someone was going to grow tomatoes and carrots since there was a little sign where they were each to be. A large pool was there too. I got off the porch and walked up to the pool. I knelt by its side and stared deep into the water, remembering the last time I went swimming, years ago.

-/Flashback/-

"_Kai! We graduated!" a young girl with dark eyes and black hair held up in a ponytail said gleefully to a boy her age as she hopped on his back. "Give me a piggyback!"_

_The young boy gave an amused groan and headed off to where there was a large group of people. A young boy their age that had icy blue eyes and red hair ran up to them._

"_Hi Tala!" chorused the younger Riley and Kai._

"_Hey you guys! Wanna play marco polo?"_

"_Sure!" the girl hopped off Kai's back and ran to a table where she took off her oversized tee-shirt to be able to swim in the bathing suit she had on underneath. The three of them jumped into the water._

_As soon as Kai, Tala and Riley started playing, a large group of kids from their year jumped in the water to play too. It was the biggest, funniest game of marco polo anyone had ever seen. It was their graduation party and that meant they were free from school and their childish habits. This was going to be a summer to remember, thought Riley to herself._

-/End Flashback/-

_And what a summer that had been,_ I thought bitterly to herself. That was the summer Kai and Tala had stopped talking to me.

I was awoken from my daydream when two strong hands gripped my shoulders. I was too surprised to do or say anything and the person behind me pushed me in the water! As I fell, I grabbed the closest thing to me for support. It stopped me from falling for a second, but gravity kicked in and we both fell into the pool.

I came to the surface sputtering and spitting out water.

"Hey! Who pushed me in!" I said. I noticed that only Rei, Ozuma and Mariam were there. Mariam was laughing really hard, Rei was unsuccessfully trying not to laugh and Ozuma was in stitches. But where was Mariah?

That question was soon answered as something pink erupted to the surface, spitting out water like it had swallowed the entire pool.

"That. Is. Not. Funny!" she shouted. That made the three dry people stop laughing for a moment. Then they just restarted all over again because of the pouty look she had on her very wet face. Rei came to help Mariah out of the pool as did Mariam for me. Mariah looked at me as I looked in her direction. I saw a glint of malice in her eyes. I instantly got it so I gave a discrete nod to show her I understood. At the same time, we grabbed the hand that was extended to us and pulled hard to make them fall in, which they did!

Since Ozuma was the only dry one, he was laughing really hard at what happened.

"What are you laughing at?" Mariah demanded to know.

"Well, the same thing that will happen to him!" Rei shouted as he started splashing Ozuma. Us girls were soon on it too and in no time, Ozuma was just as soaked as us. Let's just say his laughter was. . . washed away?

The look on his face was priceless. Everyone started laughing as we got out of the pool and soon Ozuma's laugh was found again as he too started laughing.

I sat on a rock, trying to catch my breath. This felt really nice. I don't remember the last time I laughed this hard or had this much fun. Is this what it's like to have friends? People you can trust like Mariam and joke around with like Rei?

_Is this real?_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Alright people, so that was the 3rd chapter. What do you think? R&R!**

**15reviews until I post the next one!**


	5. Chapter 4: Late Night Movies

**Beyblade **

**Disclaimer:**

I own Beyblade and I'm Leonardo DiCaprio's wife.  
To note that both are impossible!

**Thanks to everyone ho reviewed!**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Last time-

The look on his face was priceless. Everyone started laughing as we got out of the pool and soon Ozuma's laugh was found again as he too started laughing.

I sat on a rock, trying to catch my breath. This felt really nice. I don't remember the last time I laughed this hard or had this much fun. Is this what it's like to have friends? People you can trust like Mariam and joke around with like Rei?

_Is this real?_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_When you are sad  
__I will dry your tears.  
When you are scared  
__I will comfort your fears._

_When you are worried  
__I will give you hope.  
When you are confused  
__I will help you cope._

_And when you are lost  
__And can't see the light.  
I shall be your beacon  
__Shining ever so bright._

_This is my oath  
__I pledge till the end.  
Why you may ask?  
__Because you're my friend._

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Watch Me Fall**

/-/-/

Chapter 4  
Late Night Movies

/-/-/

"Hey you guys, sorry to break the fun, but I think we should get inside; it looks like a storm is coming." said Mariam

"Yeah, I think you're right. Let's all get inside before it starts to rain." I said.

"Not that we're all dry anyway" grumbled Ozuma as we walked inside.

/-/-/

"Wait here, I'll go and get us some towels to dry off." said Rai as he went into the bathroom.

He came back moments later with a handful of fluffy towels. We all grabbed one and dryed ourselves off.

"So. . . what do we do now?" asked Mariah. I checked my watch; it read 9:00pm. It's amazing how time can pass like this.

"Um, it's already 9 o'clock you guys" I said in a soft tone.

"The storm seems pretty bad, so I don't want you guys to leave yet. I'd feel really guilty if something happened to anyone if you left with something in this. Do you want to stay the night?"

Mariah, Mariam and Ozuma nodded to show they agreed but that they'd have to call their parents first and tell them what's happening.

"How about you Riley? You staying?" Mariam asked me.

"I don't kow. I'll um, have to see what my mother says." I replied quietly. I took the phone in my hands and dialed my home phone number. "Yeah mom? It's Riley. . . . yeah yeah, I'm having a good time. Listen, Rei wants us all to stay the night at his place. . . . yeah I'm here with him and three of his friends. He doesn't want us to go because of the storm and stuff. . . . .yeah. . . . . mmhm. . . . . okay, I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye." and I hung up.

I told Rei that my mother had said yes. Meanwhile, everyone else called their homes to tell their parents what was happening and that they'd stay the night.

"So. . . ." said Mariah. "What do we do now?"

"How about we watch a movie or something?" suggested Ozuma.

"Alright." Said Rei. "I'll go make us some popcorn"

"I CHOOSE THE MOVIE!" yelled Mariam as she pounced to where the films were. She looked through them all carefully and finally picked out one. Meanwhile, Rei had gone to get something upstairs as the popcorn popped. He soon came back down with his hands full with comforters and sleeping bags. Mariah and I rushed to help him since he looked like he was going to fall over at any time. We each took one. I curled up on a couch, the comforter around me as I hugged a pillow. It felt good, sharing a night with nice people like this.

"Aha!" she said triumphantly as she finally chose a video. "Anyone up for a good horror movie?" she said as she waved the film in her hand. Since no objections were heard, she put it in after Rei came back with the popcorn.

Everyone got settled in; Ozuma was on the couch between me and Rei while Mariah and Mariam had settled themselves on the ground, each of them wrapped up in a sleeping bag. Ozuma had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders too; I guess getting wet made us all get the chills. Rei had gone and changed for a warmer set of clothes, he didn't need a blanket or anything.

We all quieted down when the movie started. It was one of those horror films where the murderer kills off the main characters' friends one by one in order to toy with the heroine.

I hugged the pillow closer to my chest during the scariest parts, but what we were seeing now was the most suspenseful moment of the movie; the heroine was looking around, scared out of her mind, trying to get away from the murderer. We were able to see the killer come towards her through the shadows, not making a sound. My eyes grew round as I saw the glimmer of the killer's knife raise to strike. All of a sudden, the lights went out and I screamed. I heard Mariah scream and Mariam gasped and I felt Ozuma jump.

"Don't worry, you guys. I think we just have a little power failure." I heard Rei say. "I'll try and find some flashlights and matches or something. I think they're still packed in one of the boxes here."

I heard someone shuffle slowly through the room so they wouldn't hit anything, then someone rummaging through the contents of a box until a ray of light shone through the dark room.

"I found some flashlights!" Rei said triumphantly.

"No kidding" said Ozuma. I laughed at little at the sarcasm of his pointing out the obvious.

"So. . . what do we do now?" asked Mariah.

Ozuma looked at us all, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "How about Truth or Dare?"

Ozuma wants to play truth or dare? Great. Just perfect. I thought sarcastically to myself. I just know that they'll give me the most embarrassing things, no matter what I choose. I had grown to be a shy person and the two options weren't really great for me.

"I'll go get an empty bottle." Said Rei as he left for the kitchen. Bottle?

"But aren't we playing truth or dare?" I asked anyone. They didn't say anything for a second, then Ozuma started laughing.

"You thought we were going to play spin the bottle?" he joked. I didn't say anything, unknowingly answering his question. Mariam spoke up;

"Don't worry, we are going to play truth or dare. It's just that we play a little differently; the person that gets the dare, the daree, is chosen by the bottle that is spun by the person giving the dare, the darer." she explained.

"So basically," said Ozuma, cutting Mariam off, "If I was the one who had to ask 'truth or dare?', I'd spin the bottle and whoever it lands on is the one that gets my question. Get it?" (A/N: This is how my friends and I play it, so the same person isn't always targeted and it's more of a chance thing.)

I nodded to show I understood. Rei came down holding an empty water in his hand.

"So, everyone ready?" he said as he spun the bottle.

I sat between Mariam and Ozuma, who sat next to Rei. Mariah was between Rei and Mariam.

Before the bottle spun, Mariah said "Alright you guys. Same rules as usual?" a ring of "Yeah"s was heard from the others as I stayed silent, since I didn't know what they were talking about. The bottle spun around and around when Ozuma leaned over to me and said

"We have a few small rules we go by when we play truth or dare; one, no overly nasty public dares and two, never turn down a dare unless you want a true homemade mud pie. Worms, grass and all. Think you can handle it?" I slowly nodded. He wouldn't scare me with those stories. I'd just have to stick with truth.

The bottle spun around, pointing threateningly at everyone as it passed until it slowed down. I closed my eyes, hoping that it wouldn't fall on me. I opened one eye and smiled as I saw it stop at Ozuma.

"So, Ozuma; truth or dare?" asked Rei. Ozuma glanced around the room and his friends' taunting faces and narrowed his eyes.

"Dare."

The look in his eyes had the 'bring it on, powder puff' look in them. But Rei's has a mischievious glint in them as he thought of all the possible dares he could put his friend up to. A sly smile etched its way onto his face as he thought of the perfect one. Please don't let me get dared by Rei!

"No turning back?" asked Rei.

"Never."

"Alright. You see those boxes over there?" he questioned. My eyes narrowed as I tried to think of what Rei could be thinking of and what those boxes could possibly hold.

"Yeah."

"They hold my mother's clothing."

"So?"

"Put on one of the dresses and let Mariah do your makeup. Then parade around the room like you're a fashion model." Rei finished with a grin. I could hold back a little laugh when I saw Ozuma's face drop. He tried to regain his composure before anyone noticed, but I already had, since I was sitting next to him. I let out a little laugh.

He and Mariah took a flashlight and began looking around in the box until we heard an "Aha!" from Mariah and an "Oh hell no" from Ozuma. But a dare was a dare and he took the bundle of clothes into the bathroom and Mariah went in a few minutes after he had finished changing to his makeup with her stash that she pulled out of her purse.

We heard a few crashes coming from the other side, and the occasional "ARE YOU FREAKIN NUTS?" and some "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WOMAN?" from Ozuma. It was actually really funny. I tried hard not to laugh, but when Ozuma came out wearing a 40 year-old woman's clothing, I couldn't hold it in any longer. I burst into a huge fit of laughter, harder than I ever had before.

Ozuma marched out of the bathroom wearing a look of pure disgust and embarrassment, but I couldn't blame him. He was in a sleeveless frilly pink floral dress that had very big, very yellow buttons down the front of the chest and the rest pooffed out with frilly white stuff to give it more volume underneath. Somehow Mariah had gotten him into a pair on pink stilettos too! My laughter started to slow until I saw his face. My laughter died in a second. He was wearing a huge amount of red lipstick and blue eyeshadow, blush, purple eyeliner, you name it, he had it on. I blinked twice.

"Ozuma?" I gaped.

"What?" he growled. I started laughing even harder than before. Mariah had even gotten two pink bows in his hair. No wonder Ozuma sounded nuts in the bathroom!

/-/-/

After everyone called down and Ozuma changed back into his normal clothes and javeled his face from "that stupid crap I can't believe you made me put on", we all sat down and continued the game. It was Ozuma's turn. He took the bottle and spun it. It spun and spun around and finally landed on . . . .

Mariah. With the light of the flashlight, I saw her take a fearful gulp.

"So Wong, Truth? Or Dare." Asked Ozuma. Man did this guy sound dangerous after wearing a dress.

"Truth!" she said, nearly jumping up. I couldn't blame her; with the glare Ozuma was giving her and Mariah, I would have done the same. Truth is a lot more safe that dare, that's for sure.

"Chicken." Mumbled Ozuma. "Where's the farthest you've ever gone with a guy?"

Oh, that sounds embarrassing. . .

Mariah just frowned, a pensive look on her face.

"Well, there was this one time with Lee. . . " she said slowly.

Everyone's eyes nearly fell out of there orbits they grew so big except for mine; I didn't know who they where talking about.

"LEE?" shouted Ozuma and Mariam.

"Yeah. We went to that doubles tournament in Brazil, don't you guys remember?"

Everyone nearly fell over with her comment, including me. No matter that I didn't know who Lee was, but Brazil was definitely not what Ozuma meant.

"What? You asked and I answered."

"That's not what I meant!"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I meant!"

"No I d-"

"What matters is that she answered the question you asked and that's that." Intervened Mariam. "Let's continue with the game. Come on Mariah, spin the bottle."

Once more, the bottle spun around. It started to slow down in front of me. Please don't let it stop on me please don't let it stop on me.

It landed on Rei.

"Um, ok. Rei, Truth or Dare?"

Rei smirked.

"Dare." He replied.

"hm. . . .Ok, I know. Go outside"

"But it's raining!"

"Like I said, go outside and start singing 'Singing in the Rain'. With dancing. Sing the whole song."

"But I don't know the full song!"

"Then hum it!" cheered Mariam.

"Good luck dude." Encouraged Ozuma while I gave him a sympathetic glance as he passed.

/-/-/

"Are you happy now?" said an embarrassed and soaking Rei.

"Well, I know I am!" said a cheerful Mariam, holding up a video camera.

As bad as I felt for Rei, the look of pure terror on his face was priceless.

Mariam flipped on the camera and we watched it through the little screen. Yep, that was Rei doing his dare alright. Singing. . . singing. . . . flying shoe thrown by angry neighboor hitting him on the side of the head. . . . singing. . . . being told to 'shut the fk up or I'll beat the living snot out of you you stupid idiot'. . . . singing. . . . . . . Mariam even caught the angry woman in a bathrobe and curlers chasing him back into the house with a rolling pin! Tears of laughter were wiped away from my eyes as I started laughing again.

"Let's just continue with the game" grumbled a very wet Rei. Even he thought it looked kind of funny, the whole singing scenario. But of course, he couldn't laugh. He did have some pride.

Once again, we sat in a circle and Rei spun the bottle.

"I hope it doesn't land on me" whispered Mariam next to me.

"Why? Because of the camera?" I whispered back.

"Well, in part; Rei always has the hardest dares and worst truths up his sleeve." She answered. I gulped. Always/ oh man, I was hoping that Ozuma's dare was the worst of the lot!

It spun and spun around and around, again and again. It started to slow down. Please don't stop please don't stop please don't stop. . .

I closed my eyes as it neared closer to me. I kept them closed for a few seconds, then I opened one eye to see the bottle pointing at. . .

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Hey, tis me, cynical.life**

**I'm sorry it took so long for an update, but I promised I'd update after 15 reviews, so I did! Turns out it took a little longer than I had thought. -/sob/- nobody lurves meh story. . . -/sniffles/-**

**Come on you guys! 86 hits and only 16 reviews! What's the deal?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

**I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I've been putting a different poem or song **

**lyric at the beginning of every chapter. It would be really great if you could please COMMENT on the choice of poem and if you can, SUBMIT YOUR OWN POEMS AS WELL. I have some to choose from, but it would be great to have a variety. Poems preferably about either depression, death, angst, friendship, POSSIBLY love (not sure if I'll be putting any romance in this fic yet) Either submit your own or send me a link of where you think somegood poems are and tell me where to go.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Domo Arigatou!**

**15 reviews until the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5: Sitting By An Open Fire

**Beyblade**

**Watch Me Fall**

**Disclaimer:**  
Kai is hot  
And Rei is too  
I don't own Beyblade  
So you no sue!

**Note to stephy;**  
No offense, but I write for FUN, not for GRAMMAR. Grammar is BORING :P

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_Another turning point,  
a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist,  
directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test, _

_And don't ask why  
It's not a question,  
but a lesson learned in time _

_It's something unpredictable,  
but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

_Good Riddance (Time of our lives)  
-Greenday_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Watch Me Fall**

/-/-/

Chapter 5  
Sitting By An Open Fire

/-/-/

I closed my eyes as it neared closer to me. I kept them closed for a few seconds, then I opened one eye to see the bottle pointing at. . .me. _Uh oh._

"Truth or Dare?" what do I do? What do I do?

"Um. . . "

"Take truth! Take truth!" said Mariam. Maybe I should. . .

"Are you too scared to take dare?" taunted Ozuma. I'm not scared! Mariam just told me he had really bad dares. . . but bad truths too. . . what am I suppose to o now?

"Uh. . . I. . . "

"Chicken, you're just too chicken! All you girls are just chickens!" teased Ozuma, flapping his arms and making chicken noises. Chicken? No! I'm not a chicken!

Mariah threw her pillow at him and it hit him in the face. I took a deep breath.

"Dare."

The room went silent. The girls just looked at me, their eyes wide. Ozuma, on the other hand, was smiling like Christmas had come early. I didn't like this, I didn't like this at all. Oh no, I should've taken truth, not dare, I shouldn't have let myself get provoked like that. . . what have I got myself into?

"Come one, Rei. It's her first game with us, go easy on her." Said Mariam.

"Yeah, yeah. Riley, I dare you to. . . "

I could see Ozuma's anxious stare, not able to wait to hear me fall to my doom while Mariah and Mariam were giving me sympathetic glances. Is he really that bad?

"I dare you to sit on Ozuma's lap for the rest of the night."

WHAT?

"WHAT?" shouted Ozuma and I at the same time.

"You two heard me. Get comfortable, Riley. It's gonna be a long night" said Rei, winking at me.

I blushed, and thanked the storm for making the dark blind everyone so they couldn't see my reddened face.

I slowly made my way over to Ozuma and sat in his lap.

"Sorry if I'm too heavy" I murmured.

"Don't worry 'bout it." he answered, shifting to a more comfortable position.

-/End Of Riley's POV/-

-/Ozuma's POV/-

"I dare you to sit on Ozuma's lap for the rest of the night." said Rei. THIS is his dare?

"WHAT?" I shouted at the same time as Riley

"You two heard me. Get comfortable, Riley. It's gonna be a long night" said Rei.

Oh, THIS is just fine and dandy, I'm going to be sat on for the rest of the night. Just perfect.

Riley made her way over to me and sat in my lap.

"Sorry if I'm too heavy." I heard her mumble quietly.

Too heavy? Was she kidding? She was as light as a feather! I was amazed at how thin and frail she actually was. I mean sure, she looks skinny, especially in her baggy clothes that she seems to swim in, but she was just downright skeletal!

"Don't worry 'bout it." I said, shifting to a more comfortable position. I still couldn't believe how. . . fragile she actually was.

-/End of Ozuma's POV/-

-/Riley's POV/-

"Well, I don't think I want to play anymore." Said Mariah as she stretched.

"Yeah, let's just relax for awhile." Added Mariam.

"Does anyone know how to make a fire?" asked Mariam. Everyone gave off a negative answer except me; I stayed silent. "Riley? How about you?"

"Well, I've tried it once. . . " I said slowly.

"Great! Rei, show us where the hot chocolate stuff is and Ozuma, you stick with Riley and find the firewood!" they left to the kitchen.

"I guess that means we have a temporary break then huh?" he said.

I blushed a little as I nodded and got off.

"Okay forest ranger girl, what do we do first?" he said.

"Uh. . . " I said, looking around the room, trying to pierce through the darkness of the power failure.

"What? Did you forget?" said Ozuma in a mocking tone.

"No! I was just trying to think of where Rei put everything. Look, over there should be some matches and some old newspaper. I'll go set up the firewood." I replied, a little impatient with his fast conclusion.

We set to work. Next to the fireplace was some wood, so I filled up my arms with some blocks and knelt by the hearth. I set the wood down and placed the flashlight down, pointing into the fireplace so I could see what I was doing. After I placed all the wood, I turned to see Ozuma still looking for newspaper and matches. I shook my head and sighed.

"So Columbus, have you discovered the land of which newspaper and matches are yet?" I said in a mocking tone.

"No!" he answered, exasperated. "No newspaper, no matches! I've looked everywhere and there's nothing!"

I sighed and walked beside him.

"Walk two steps to your left." I told him. He did it.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Reach up. Can you feel the mantle?"

"Yeah. . . "

"Then get the matches."

". . . Oh."

"Now go three steps to your right."

"Ok, now what?"

"Bend over."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"-/sigh/- You're standing less than a foot away from the newspaper!" I said as I took the matches from his hands and took some newspaper from the stack.

I walked back to the fireplace and crumpled the newspaper and threw in a lit match. Soon, Ozuma and I were sitting on the couch, a roaring fire in front of us.

Ozuma looked at me.

"Riley?"

"Hmm?"

"Sorry."

Huh? Why is he apologizing to me? He didn't do anything wrong. And people aren't supposed to apologize to me, I'm just some stupid clumsy girl. I've been told that so often that it must be true. . .right?

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry for being useless and not being able to help you make a fire."

"What? Oh, forget about it. It's stupid."

Soon the others joined us, but empty-handed.

"Hey you guys where's the hot chocolate?" asked Ozuma.

"Uh, well I-" started Rei

"He forgot that he didn't have anything for hot chocolate! He doesn't even have any food in his cupboards either!" said an exasperated Mariam, flailing her arms.

"Mariam, don't be so mean!" defended Mariah.

"Well it's true!" Mariam countered.

"Hey you guys look at the nice fire Riley started!" interrupted Rei, changing the subject. That got the girls attention turned towards the fireplace.

"Wow Riley! You made it?" asked Mariam. What? It's good? No criticism? No "You suck, dork. You can't do anything properly"?

"Well, Ozuma helped me. . ." I mumbled

"No I didn't!" protested Ozuma.

"Whoa the you made this all by yourself?" asked an amazed Mariah. Do they really like it? or are they just saying that? No, they have to like it, or else they'd just say I'm stupid and useless like everyone says at school. They don't seem like liars. I did something right?

"Where did you learn to build a fire like this? It's really great." Asked Rei admiringly. A slight blush appeared on my cheeks from all the good attention.

"I, uh, used to go camping with my dad a lot and he taught me that kind of stuff. . ." I mumbled.

A silence followed. I sat down next to Rei on the ground. Mariah and Mariam where on the couch Rei and I were leaning on. Ozuma was in the recliner. I felt so awkward with everyone staring admiringly like that at the fire. Anyone can make one. I mean, it's just a fire, it's nothing really special or anything. . .

"Hey Riley?" asked Mariam.

". . . Yeah?"

A small smirk drew itself on her face.

"Why aren't you sitting on Ozuma? The night isn't done yet, you know."

I looked at Ozuma, who looked back.

"I'm not sitting on the ground." He said with a sigh. I got up and sat in his lap.

No one spoke for awhile. We all just sat there, staring at the fire. I watched the flames dance and shimmer as I felt my eyelids become heavier. I tried to stay awake, but it was too strong. I let the drowsiness take over me as I fell asleep.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**And so here it ends. **

**Guys, look; i got 13 out of 15 reviews within a week. then it took AGES for the other 2 reviews to get here. Actually, the 2 other reviews needed never came; I just got impatient of waiting so damn long and felt like updating before we all died of old age hereXP**

**Please comment on it! Reviews always make me feel better and I think I write better when I'm in a happier mood )**

**That, and the faster I get the reviews, the faster I'll dish out chapter 6. 15 reviews if you want to see it! Seriously this time!**


	7. Chapter 6: Dreams

**Beyblade**

**Disclaimer:  
**Kai is hot  
And Rei is too  
I don't own Beyblade  
So you no sue!

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Last time-

No one spoke for awhile. We all just sat there, staring at the fire. I watched the flames dance and shimmer as I felt my eyelids become heavier. I tried to stay awake, but it was too strong. I let the drowsiness take over me as I fell asleep.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Before we go do anything, there are a few things I'd like to reply to;

One of you reviewers (I won't mention names in case you don't want me to) said that you've already thought of suicide, but are too scared to do it. well let me tell you something; leaving the world doesn't take courage. Staying alive and living through each day is what takes courage.

I really do NOT mind getting constructive criticism. Just as long as you put in a good point or too in the review as well so I don't feel like a total piece of shit :)

Lots of you guys also said that Riley is far from any OC Mary-sue. I really appreciate that comment! I'm lad that she's different from the OCs in other chapters. It's really hard to come up with a good and original idea when there are already so many great ones out there!

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Watch Me Fall**

/-/-/

Chapter 5.5  
Dreams

/-/-/

I looked around. I saw little twelve-year-old kids playing by the pool. Others were chatting excitedly on the lawn chairs while some were eating hotdogs, hamburgers and chips. And then I remembered; this was my graduation party, the one that Kai had hosted at his house.

I looked around. Sure enough, I saw the three of us, Kai, Tala and myself, sitting alone in the shade of a large tree, talking animatedly about what we planned to do that summer. I gave a sad smile; this was the last conversation we'd have as friends. No insults, no pushes or shoves. Just friends.

I leaned against a tree and watched sadly as my younger self talked happily with her two best friends in the whole world. I can still remember what we spoke about.

We were never the most popular people in school, but we were also never teased. We were invisible to the torment radar, and that is how we liked it. We never had to deal with the bullshit that came along with trying to stay on someone's good side, nor did we get picked on. It was just the three of us; Kai, Tala and Riley. The Trio. Or the Musketeers, as my mom called us. Heh, we had even dressed up as that, one year, for Halloween.

I sat in the shade and watched my younger self have one of the last times she'll ever share with Kai and Tala. I looked around the yard. I saw two little girls giggling in a corner. I frowned. They seemed familiar. One had bright red hair that cascaded down her back in waves and the other had straight blond hair that finished at her shoulders. They were talking in hushed voices, looking over at where Riley, Kai and Tala sat. I wonder why? I shook it off and continued staring intently at our little trio.

I frowned. What were we doing? I saw us spit on our hands after doing some sort of complicated handshake. Oh yes, I remember now. It was right around now where we were promising to stay friends forever, no matter what. We had even made a special oath for it.

"_As part of our kiddyhood,_

_I solemly swear _

_to stay friends forever_

_no matter what_

_to the two who have stayed by my side_

_through thick and thin_

_we'll stay friends till the end_

_and then even when _

_we become wrinkly old people!"_

"_Friends forever!"_

"_Friends for life!"_

"_Even when we all become stinky mean adults!"_

"_YEAH!"_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**I know it was short. This was just a little parentheses for the true story, so you have a flashback of what happened to Riley on the day of her grad. Maybe I'll add flashbacks of other stuff in later chapters. If there's anything you don't get, please tell me and I'll try to fix it!**

**The main reason I did this chapter is because the original chapter 6 got deleted somehow so now i have to re-write all 10 pages of it :P **

**Oh well. Please review and tell me if you liked the poem selection/how bad this one sucked, and if you'd want to see more flashbacks later on. I'll try and have the real 6th chappy up soon.**


	8. Chapter 7: Keep Me Company

**Beyblade**

**Watch Me Fall**

**Disclaimer;**

Beyblade is, sadly, not mine. -/sob sob/- AND NEITHER IS ITS CHARACTERS! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! TToTT

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

_Pull this cloth over my eyes_

_Blind me with truthful lies_

_If there is honesty,_

_Don't let me find it_

_If this is a dream,_

_Don't wake me from it_

_If your smile is fake,_

_Don't let me see through it_

_If you've set a trap,_

_Let me fall for it_

_If this is an illusion,_

_Don't let it fade_

_Let this feeling last forever;_

_For today, for tomorrow._

_For always, for never._

_Lie to me,_

_- cynical.life_

**_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_**

**Watch Me Fall**

/-/-/

Chapter 6  
Keep Me Company

/-/-/

I slowly felt myself starting to wake up. I was in such a warm and fuzzy state; I snuggled to my soft pillow and hugged my blanket closer to me. Bliss. I felt a heat source close to my head, so I snuggled closer to it and smiled slightly, letting out a small purr of contentment. Mmm . . . this is paradise. . .

I wonder what time it is? Hm. . . I slowly open my eyes, squinting at the light coming through the blinds. I raise my arm and lift the sleeve up a little. I took the watch off my scab-covered wrist and checked the time. Wow, it's nearly noon. . . oh well, I'm too comfortable and my senses are too foggy to care that half the day has already gone by. I let my arm fall back to my side as I cover my head with the blanket, snuggling closer to the heat source at my side.

I shifted and felt something tickle my nose. I sneezed.

"Mm. . . bless you. . . " said a groggy voice close by.

". . . . . . thanks. . ." I murmured, in the same foggy-senses trance as before. Hey, wait a second. . . did some just talk to me? But my parents are never home on the weekend. . . much less in my bedroom. . .

I slowly started trying to remember the events of last night. Oh yeah. . . I stayed over with Rei and the others for a sleepover. . . and we watched a movie and played Truth or Dare… Haha Rei had such a funny dare. . . I smiled at the thought and stretched, letting out a large yawn. Oh yeah, and then I was dared to sit on Ozuma's lap for the rest of the night. . .

Ozuma.

I opened my eyes slowly.

Ozuma?

Not even an inch from my face was a familiar head of dark- and red-colored hair.

"OZUMA?" I yelped, jumping twenty feet into the air.

"OW! Jesus Riley, there are some much better ways to wake someone up than screaming in their ears!" Ozuma winced, his voice still laced with sleep while he scratched at his ear with his finger.

"Um,. . . sorry. . ." I said, looking down when feeling the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Ugh, it's fine." He said as he stretched.

"Aw, you two are already awake?" said a voice. I looked to see Mariah in the doorway, holding a digital camera while sporting a very disappointed look on her face.

"And you two looked so cute together, too." She pouted.

"Mariah, come off it. We were just sleeping." Said Ozuma.

"That's why it was so cute! You looked so peaceful, and Riley had such a small and adorable smile on her face!" Mariah squeeled.

"Mariaaaaaaah!" I winced.

"What?"

"Were you really going to take that picture?" I cringed.

"Of course! But you guys woke up. . . Hey, I have an idea! Could you two get back to sleep? You know, like you were before? Please?"

Ozuma threw his pillow at her.

"HEY!"

Mariah took the pillow and tried to throw it back at Ozuma, but it hit me instead.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" shouted Ozuma as he grabbed another pillow and hit me over the head with it.

"Hey! No fair, I wasn't ready!" I laughed as I grabbed the pillow Mariah had thrown and

swung it in his direction. We started laughing and chasing each other pillows swinging and being thrown in every direction. I ran onto the couch to get away from Ozuma, then turned and hit him in the face with the pillow. He climbed up onto the couch too and we started sparing with the cushions. I got onto the top of the back of the couch. He swung at me and I dodged, but my movement was so violent that the couch fell over! The next thing I know is that the couch is starting to upturn! I close my eyes and give a small yelp as I feel myself starting to fall. I felt my face start to burn in a massive blush as I opened my eyes to see Ozuma on top of me!

"What are you two doing?" said a confused Myriam from the doorway.

Ozuma quickly got off me and we both jumped to our feet. I was blushing like mad.

"N-nothing" I said in an embarrassed voice.

"Uh-huh." She said, a sly smirk carving itself slowly onto her face. My felt my face grow even redder.

"We were just having a pillow fight and the couch tipped over and he fell on me. . ."

"There must have been a lot of . . . 'moving around' for it to fall, huh?" she said with a smirk.

"Myriaaaam. . . " I winced.

"Yeah, Myriaaaaaaaaaaam!" mimicked Ozuma.

"What?" she said, turning her attention towards him.

"I didn't know you were so jealous of who I graced my presence with." Said Ozuma, striking a mock snobbish royalty pose.

Myriam and I started laughing.

"In your dreams, Ozuma!" she said through her laughter.

"Hey Myriam," I started, changing the subject. "Where are the others?"

"What? Well, Rei is making breakfast and Mariah is calling her parents to tell them when they should come to pick her up."

"Yeah, I guess I should go call too, to tell them when I'll be home. Mariah's driving us all back, right?" said Ozuma as he left the room.

"Yeah." replied Myriam. She looked around at the room.

"I think I'll start packing stuff up. Why don't you go see if Rei needs any help with the food?"

"Ok."

I walked into the kitchen and helped Rei make us all breakfast. We all sat around the table and ate, laughed and had a good time.

After cleaning all the dishes and putting them away, we went into the living room and plopped down on the couch.

"So. . . what are we going to do until your parents get here?" asked Mariah.

"I don't know. What do you guys feel up to?" asked Rei.

No one said anything until-

"well, we could always-"

"Nothing that involves trashing my house, Ozuma." Said Rei with a sigh.

"Oh."

The room went silent once more as everyone tried to think of what to do.

"Hey Rei, remember when I first moved to the village?" asked Mariam, smiling at a childhood memory.

"Heh, yeah. We really got those teachers good, huh."

"Yeah. What are your new ones like?"

"Riley can tell you guys all about them." Rei said, smiling at me.

"Huh? What?" I asked, surprised.

"Tell these guys the warning you gave me when I first got here Friday."

"Oh, right!" I said, smiling at the thought. "Well, . . ."

I told them about the teachers and their habits, and they all laughed like Rei had, occasionally comparing my teachers to the ones they had back home.

Before we knew it, a car honked outside and the three others had to go. I had felt really nervous at the beginning, when we first met. I was so scared that they'd see right through me and hate me, but they didn't. they accepted me for who I was. And for the second time in as long as I could remember, I felt. . . happy.

/-/-/

After Mariah, Mariam and Ozuma left, Rei and I were left alone together on the porch, his parents still not home.

"Hey Rei, need any help cleaning up?" I asked.

"You wouldn't mind?" he asked. I just shrugged.

"No, why would I? I have nothing to do today."

And we headed inside to start attacking the dust bunnies.

/-/-/

"Hey Rei?" I asked. He looked up from behind the couch.

"Yeah?"

"When are your parents coming back anyway?"

"They said they'd be coming back in a few days. You know, stuff to finish at the old house."

"So you're staying here all alone?"

"Yeah."

I looked away for a second. _It must be lonely, having to live in this big house all by himself. Even if it's just for a few days. But Rei seems more like the type of person that prefers to have people around._

"It must be lonely, having to stay here by yourself."

"Oh, I'm not living here by myself." He said, a half-smile drawn on his face. Then he looked down "They're just gone for a few days. . . "

As much as he tried to hide it, I could feel his temporary loneliness. His eyes that showed a little regret, his smile trying to hide it. I had the sudden urge to help him somehow. Then I got an idea.

"Hey Rei? You want to come over to my house for supper?" I asked. He just looked up at me, surprised.

"Um. . . What? Did I do something wrong?" I asked, nervous and tense under his stare. _Maybe I shouldn't have asked him. Maybe I was just making a mistake, seeing things that aren't there, maybe he WANTS to stay alone for a bit . . ._

He smiled. "Sure!" I looked up, surprised. Then I smiled too. _So this is what having a friend is like. I remember now how good it feels now._

I called my mom and told her Rei was going to come over for supper. I was a little bit uneasy about being so spontaneous all of a sudden, but my mom seemed so happy that I was having someone over that she instantly accepted to have a fourth head at the dinner table.

"She said yes" I said, smiling.

/-/-/

We walked to my house. Before I opened the door, I turned to Rei.

"Before we go in, I just want to warn you that my parents will probably be very. . . enthusiastic around you."

"Huh? Why?"

"They're. . . not used to me bringing friends over."

"Oh, okay."

We walked in, greeted by the sweet smell of meat sauce. My mom was making the usual Friday night supper. (A/N; Yes, meat sauce CAN smell sweet. Stop laughing at me.)

"Mom! We're home!" I shouted as Rei and I took off our shoes.

"Hi sweetheart!" said my mother's voice from the kitchen

"Like spaghetti?" I asked, turning to Rei.

"It's my favorite" said Rei, a genuine smile drawing itself on his face.

"Ah! You must be Rei!" boomed my father's happy voice as he came into the hall. _Dad, please don't embarrass me. . ._

"Hello, Mr. Stone." Said Rei, putting out his hand that my father soon shook, approval written all over his eyes.

My mom rushed into the room to meet this new friend of mine.

"Hello dear!"

"Hello, Mrs. Stone" said Rei, bowing slightly.

"My, what manners!" said my mom, completely spellbound by Rei and his politeness.

Wow, that guy sure knows how to act around parents.

"Hey mom, what's for supper?" I asked.

"Well, I'm making a large bowl of spaghetti that we can help ourselves to. Oh Rei dear, do you like spaghetti?"

_Rei _dear_? Mom, don't embarrass me in front of him!_

"Yes ma'am." Said Rei. He looked completely oblivious to the fact that my mom just called him 'dear'. Or maybe he just didn't care?

"That's good. It will be ready in a few minutes. Riley, can you please set the table?"

The first time I have a friend over in the past few years and I still can't get out of chores? Figures. Well, at least Rei will wait for me.

And I set off to put all the utensils on the table.

/-/-/

"This spaghetti is really good, Mrs. Stone!" said Rei as he finished his plateful.

"Oh, why thank you Rei!" said my mom, obviously very pleased with Rei's manners. Rei helped me put all the plates by the sink.

/-/-/

"Riley honey," said my dad. "Your mother and I will be going out for a bit. You can reach us on my cell."

"Oh yeah, you're going out? When are you going to get back?"

"We will be out for a few hours."

"Alright. See you later then."

He and my mom grabbed their coats and headed to the car. They drove out into the night as I closed the door and locked it behind me.

"So. . ." I said. "What do you want to do?"

"Uh. . . I don't know. Any choices?"

"Well. . . we could. . . watch a movie, play a board game, cards, I don't know. What do you feel like doing?"

"What kind of movies do you have?"

I sat down and started reading off all the titles that we had. He stopped me when he thought one sounded interesting. I knelt by the DVD and put in Vin Diesel's "XXX". (A/N; this is my favorite movie, so if you don't like it, deal with it lol and NO, this is NOT a porno film, get your mind out of the gutter, people!)

"You want some popcorn?" I asked.

"Sure."

I threw him the remote and went to go make us some movie snacks. I came back a few minutes later with popcorn and some sodas for the both of us then sat down next to Rei as he started the movie.

/-/-/

.-/After the movie/-.

"That was a really good!" said Rei as he stretched. "What time is it now?"

I checked on my watch and did a double-take. It was already-

"11:00" I answered.

"Wow, it's later then I thought. When are your parents getting back?"

"I really don't know. I thought they'd be back by now." I said, frowning. "I'll go call them and see what's up."

I returned a few minutes after.

"So?"

"I couldn't get hold of them." I said sadly. I hate being alone in this house. It's so big that you never know if the noises you hear are from the house itself or someone that isn't supposed to be there.

"Do you want me to stay?" asked Rei slowly.

"What? You wouldn't mind?" I asked, surprised by his kindness.

"No way! Why would I?"

"Thank you so much Rei!" I said with a very relieved smile. Rei smiled too.

We sat down facing each other, while an awkward silence settled between us. I didn't what to say, I mean, it's not like I get a friend come over and spend pretty well the entire weekend with, usually I'm always alone. I'm not used to being a hostess. I don't think Rei knew what to say either, as he remained quiet. I found the silence was starting to get a little unbearable, so I swallowed my shyness and decided to try and start a conversation.

"So. . . what kind of music are you into?" I asked.

"Well, all kinds of stuff. I'll listen to just about anything. Except for rap, hiphop and country. I can't really stand those much. You?"

"Same for me. Who are your favorite bands?"

"Uh, well. . . I've never really thought about it. You? Who do you like?"

"Eh. . . well, do you know Rammstein (1) (A/N; I AM MAKING YOU SCROLL DOWN TO THE BOTTM FOR THIS ONE MUAHAHAHAHA! Uh. . . back to the story  
-/cough/-) ?"

"Sorry, never heard of them."

"Wow really?"

"Yeah" said Rei sheepishly.

"Do you want to hear some of their songs? I have some of their CDs in my room."

"Ok sure"

"I'll bring them down. I just know you'll recognize at least _one_ of them." I said as I rushed upstairs and soon came down holding a few CDs.

/-/-/

After he listened to a few songs, he was just as addicted to the band as I am. We started talking about all of our favorite bands, him listening to some of my CDs and his describing bands that he likes to me, some of which I've never heard of before but which he promised to let me hear next time I was at his house.

Rei tried to stifle a yawn, but I caught it.

"Tired?" I said in a slightly mocking tone. Then a yawn came over me too.

"Tired?" he said with a teasing grin. I shrugged sheepishly.

"What time is it now anyway?" he asked. I checked my watch.

"12:30."

"Whoa"

"I'm going to go try and call my parents again." I said as I left for the phone. I soon came back into the living room.

"There's still no answer."

"Oh."

Neither of us moved. But it was late, where were my parents? Why weren't they answering their cell?

A few minutes after, the phone rang. I went up to get it.

"Hello? . . . hi mom! Where are you guys? . . . Stuck in traffic? At this time? . . . oh, an accident in the tunnel. . . . . . yeah, we watched a movie and stuff. . . mmhmm he's still here. . . . yeah I know it's late but. . . . what? Ok, hold on a sec." I covered the mouthpiece of the phone. "Hey Rei?"

"Yeah?" he said as he came to where I was.

"It's my mom"

"Are they ok?"

"Oh yeah, they're just stuck in traffic because of an accident or something. My mom asked me to ask you of you wanted to stay the night since it's so late already. She doesn't think it's a good thing you walking home this late. We have a guestroom if you want. But it's ok if you don't want to stay here" I added quickly.

"Uh sure, if it's ok with you." He said slowly.

I turned back to the phone.

"Yeah mom? Rei said he can stay. . . . . . . ok see you later then. Bye!" and I hung up.

(1); Rammstein is the greatest band that rocked the earth. If you don't know them, then I suggest that look them up and become a Rammstein addict like yours truly! They sing some really cool songs like Amerika, Du Hast, Bang Bang (from Vin Diesel's XXX) and Mein Tale. And if you refuse to listen to them because you have something against german people, then I suggest you stop reading this fic cuz it's being written by someone who's part german and who can't stand those who are judgemental against a nationality. :P

**_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_**

**And so here ends another chapter of Watch Me Fall. I hope you liked it! **

**I HIGHLY suggest Rammstein as a really cool band to listen to. If you're wondering what they sing, it's kind of like. . . I don't really know. Some kind of combination between light metal and hardcore rave music. It's really good. Oh and if you saw Vin Diesel's Triple X movie, Rammstein is the band that plays in the very beginning of the movie. You know, that band with the really awesome pyrotechnics; yep, that's Rammstein. The coolest thing is that they use that type of pyro in REAL concerts! It's so awesome. . . I am DEFINETLY going to see them sometime if they ever come to where I live. X3**


	9. Chapter 8: Lost

Beyblade 

**Disclaimer;**

Tis not I whom art thy owner of thine Beyblade.

Kennedy belongs to RampantChaos, and yes, I DID ask her permission before writing this. A few minor changes were made to her, but RampantChaos knows about it and is ok with it all. Btw READ HER STORIES! The one with Kennedy in it is called The Life Of A Six-Eyed Monster. It's a beyblade AU fic about teen life and it kicks MAJOR butt! To RampantChaos; You should SOOOO become a pro-author. But DUUUUUDE, you have GOT to update! ;;

-Last time-

-/In Riley's POV/-

I looked up at Rei, feeling tears form in my eyes, but they didn't fall.

"Riley?" he asked, looking up and frowning as he saw the dampness in my eyes.

"Thank you, Rei. You don't know how much this means to me."

-/End of Riley's POV/-

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_Blow the last candle out._

_let the wax harden  
I wish I could stop crying._

_I wish someone still loved me  
Just breathe and focus._

_how can I when the air is so cold and empty  
That my lungs froze right in my chest _

_  
I'll be honest the silver linings_

_are getting harder and harder to manufacture  
And the smiles are so difficult to fake _

_  
What do I have to do, or who do I have to kill_

_to get what I want. What I need._

_  
Happiness is an emotion I was born to this world without,  
nothing pleases me. I cannot be satiated _

_  
Through this toil I will breed my own distress_

_and destroy my best hopes,  
fuck up the only things I love. _

_  
**I WATCHED MY DREAMS DIE. **_

_  
I watched my aspirations crash to the ground_

_on the backs of the angels that I've slain. _

_  
But I meant so well, I tried too hard,_

_gave every ounce of my soul, to what end. _

_  
Desolation,Desire,Exhale;_

_Pass away._

_- A Song For The Optimists,_

_Atreyu_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Watch Me Fall**

/-/-/

_Chapter 8_  
_Lost_

_/-/-/_

_---A/N; THIS IS IMPORTANT! I put it in the disclaimer but since it's rare that people read those, I'm posting it here too. Kennedy isn't mine, she belongs to RampantChaos, but I changed a few things about her so she could fit into my story more. Nothing too drastic and all with RampantChaos's permission, of course. Thank you RC! D_

-/Riley's POV/-

"Thank you, Rei. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Riley, I-" Before he could finish his sentence, the phone rang. He looked in its direction, then in mine, sighed and went to go and answer the phone.

I just sat there. Everything had just finished sinking in; my life as I once knew it was going to be changed forever; no more loneliness, someone to turn to. . . how could life get any better?

Rei soon came back, a serious look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"That was my parents. It turns out that we have some things we still have to do back at the old house."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Well, nothing too important. Remember Mariah, Ozuma and Mariam?"

"Of course."

"Well, their parents decided to throw my family a going away party, so we have to go to that. There are also a few things left in the old house that we have to bring over, mostly Kennedy's things. Plus loads of chores to 'help accommodate the new family' are left."

"Kennedy?"

"Yeah, she's my sister. We're twins."

"You have a twin? Cool!"

And we continued talking until it started to get dark. It was time for me to go home.

/-/-/

The happiness lasted the whole way home and stayed with me until I walked into my empty room, then it dawned on me. Rei was leaving. I would be walking in to school tomorrow, but alone. He wouldn't be there.

It made me a little sad, but knowing he was going to come back gave me the strength to decide to live out the days before he came back. I had someone now, and that filled the void Tala and Kai had ripped open when they abandoned me, and more.

/-/-/

-/The Next Day, At School/-

I walked to school and stopped in front of the large double-doors. I swallowed hard and pushed them open. Nothing inside had changed; kids were still cramming stuff in their locker, bitching about how evil their teachers are, ignoring me. Which felt odd. Here I am, feeling like a completely different person, and no one notices. Then again, I'm grateful no one is noticing me. Mostly meaning I'm glad I haven't seen Tala, Kai or their little airheaded fangirls.

I stopped dead. Did I just insult them? I smirked. Yeah, I'm definitely a different person now. Before, I never would have dared to insult them in any way, even in my mind because it seems as if they can read my thoughts. But I don't have to be scared of that anymore. I won't let myself be afraid of them. I refuse to let them ruin my life. I'm moving on, I've finally found a different path to follow, and I won't hesitate to take it. I've stayed in the past too long, and I should know Tala and Kai better; they won't change because of someone. They're just two jerks that are power- and popularity-hungry. I don't need them!

I've never felt so confident of myself before!

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the _freak_." Said a feminine voice from behind me. Without even looking, I knew it belonged to Mandy, Tala's girlfriend. My self-esteem plummeted.

I looked behind me and, sure enough, there was Mandy and Jessica, with their little sidekicks following closely behind them like dogs on a leash.

I couldn't understand what Tala saw in her. Underneath her massive amount of makeup, her half-open button-up top, her micro-mini pleated white skirt and high-heeled sandals, she had nothing special. She was just there to please. She wasn't faithful. And neither was Jessica, Kai's girlfriend. Why couldn't those two see that? Were they really that blind, or were they just in on it for the play? No, Tala and Kai weren't like that. But then again, I guess they are. Well, not Tala and Kai, not the ones I once knew, but I suppose their 'new and improved' selves are.

"Aren't you going to say hi?" asked Jessica in her usual snobby tone. Did she really expect me to bow down and kiss her feet? Not anymore. I had Rei as a friend now, and I don't need to be someone's puppet. Rei showed me that I had a backbone. I'm going to use it. I'm going to show them all that I'm not going to be walked on anymore. I'm going to fight back.

". . ."

Easier said thought than done.

"Well?" said Mandy impatiently. I looked away and started spinning the lock on my locker to put my books away and take the ones I needed for my next course. Just ignore them, Riley. Ignore them and maybe they'll go away. . .

"Hey _freak_, I'm talking to you!"

I swallowed hard and continued ignoring her. This was my time to prove to myself and to everyone else that I wasn't a doormat.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you, _freak_!" she said, glaring at me.

"I have a name." I said, facing her, hiding my nervousness behind a bold stare and a strong voice.

"What did you say?"

I swallowed hard and took in a deep breath.

"I said, I have a name."

"Ya, I know. You're The Freak, _freak_."

"No I'm not. I'm Riley."

She shot me a venomous glare.

"Are you talking back to me?" Mandy said, shoving me.

_Uh oh._

"What's going on here?" said a strong male voice that demanded authority. We all looked and saw Mr. Bates, the math teacher.

"Is there a problem?"

"Why of course not, Professor." said Mandy, twirling a loose strand of her hair and giving the teacher the most innocent look she could possibly make.

"Um, no. . ." I answered, staring at my feet.

"Good. Now I suggest you head up to your classes before I give you all a detention for starting up this commotion."

I picked up my books and started to head to class. Mandy walked past me and hit my shoulder as she whispered;

"You'll pay for this, freak. This isn't over yet."

/-/-/

I've been watching my back since this morning's little confrontation. Nothing has happened so far, but I don't think Mandy is one for empty threats. You can tell how relieved I was when I heard the end-of-the-day bell. I went to my locker to get my stuff out and get home. I got to my locker and started spinning my combination. I was taking my time today and there was hardly anyone else in the hall now.

I grabbed out all the books I needed and headed off towards the large double-doors. I heard some footsteps behind me. I quickened my pace. I pushed through the doors and got outside. Great, it was cold and windy today. But at least I was safe from them. I put my hood up, hitched my bag up higher on my shoulder and headed to the bus stop. As soon as I took the first few steps, something pushed me from behind. I lost my balance and fell onto the hard, mud-covered asphalt.

"You are like, the most clumsiest person on the face of the planet. You're _such _a total freakazoid!" snickered a voice from behind me. I didn't even look up. I knew it was Mandy, coming to prove her threat from before.

I slowly got to my knees and picked up all the books that had fallen out of my bag onto the wet ground.

"What, aren't you going to say anything?" said another taunting voice. Jess. Never one without the other.

I stayed silent. Maybe if I didn't say anything or had no reaction, they'd just go away?

"Hey, it's rude to ignore people! Psh."

"Yeah, didn't your mom ever like, teach you manners or something?"

I continued to stay quiet.

"What's your problem?" said Mandy. I saw her foot pull back, but I didn't have the time to stop it before it hit me in the stomach. I groaned and doubled-over. One of them grabbed me by my hair and yanked my head up. I cringed.

"What the hell is your deal? You're such a loser! But I bet you already knew that, right?" she snickered.

I half-opened my eyes and looked down. I wasn't feeling anything now; I felt almost dead. I'm sure it showed in my eyes.

"Gross! Mandy, look at her eyes! They look all like, glazed over and stuff!"

I felt my head be thrown back as I came into contact with the cold wet concrete once more.

"What are you? Like a zombie girl? Pff, as if!"

"You know what, Jess? I think she's on drugs! The Freak is a stoner!"

"Yeah, Stone the stoner!"

They started laughing at their little joke at my expense.

/-/-/

I slowly walked down my street from the bus stop. I looked at Rei's house. No car in the driveway; no light on in the house. No one was home. I sighed and walked up my driveway, put the key in the lock and went inside. It was dark. No wonder. Mom and dad are never home at this time. Mom comes home around suppertime at the earliest and Dad, even later.

I closed the door, switched on the lights, took off my dirty clothes and headed to the bathroom. I needed to take a shower and wash all that mud off before my parents got home.

After the shower, I decided to go straight to bed. The sooner the day ended, the better.

/-/-/

I woke up earlier this morning; even before my alarm clock went off. This was good; at least I'd be able to grab some breakfast before going to school. I got dressed in my usual baggy clothes that I seemed to float in and put some makeup to hide the well-formed bruise on the side of my face. I made sure to wear long sleeves. Then again, I've been making sure to wear long-sleeved shirts know for awhile now.

After finishing getting dressed, I packed my bag and went downstairs.

"Hi sweety! How have you been? You were already in bed when I got home last night!" said my mom from behind the counter.

"I wasn't feeling too great. But I'm doing better now, thanks." I said, managing a convincing smile.

"That's good. Oh and your father and I won't be home till late, so I froze some tuna casserole for your supper. All you have to do is pop it into the oven for a few minutes, okay?" she said, looking around in her purse.

"Yeah, sure."

I hated fish.

"That's great, so I'll see you tonight if you're still up, have a good day honey!" she said as she ran out the door.

I made myself a bowl of cereal and ate it slowly, staring into space, thinking about everything and nothing at the same time.

I washed my dish, dried it and put it away after noticing that I still had time. I slipped on my shoes, grabbed a jacket and my bag, then set off for the bus stop.

/-/-/

The day passed slowly, but peacefully as I tried to stay out of everyone's way. Before I knew it and yet not soon enough, the lunch bell rang. I took my time and slowly, ever so slowly, picked up my things and dragged myself to my locker. Someone had taken a permanent marker and drawn all kinds of curse words directed at me.

"Bitch", "Hag", "Loser", "Go Die" and "Freak" were only but a small number of the messages my classmates had so kindly written to me.

I sighed and closed the locker after taking out my lunch. I headed towards the girls' bathroom to eat it. Yes, the girls' bathroom. Did you really think I'd have a place in the cafeteria among normal people?

I didn't think so.

I closed the seat and sat down, opening my lunch. A sandwich, like always. I forced myself to eat it, even though it felt like I was going to throw up after every small bite. I gave up, putting it back into the bag. I looked to see what else I had packed for myself. A pudding. Looks like I forgot to pack a spoon. I took in a deep breath and exited the bathroom, deciding to head towards the cafeteria to get one.

I heard some laughter behind me as I walked the halls. I decided to speed up. No one else was there, everyone was supposed to be either outside or in the cafeteria. So getting caught alone with a group of people who most probably hate your guts really isn't a good idea.

"Hey, it's the stoner!" yelled a female's voice from behind me. Jess.

Oh no. Please, just let me go peacefully. . .

"Yo, Stoner! Smoked anything strong recently?" yelled a boy's voice from the crowd behind me.

I glanced back and saw Mandy, Jess, Kai, Tala and their little popular people posse. I quickened my pace, trying to ignore their taunts.

"Hey loser, we're talking here!"

I flinched.

They caught up to me and circled me. I backed up until I felt my back hit a locker. I saw one of the girls smirk. My eyes widened. This wasn't good.

"You know what, Stoner?" she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "You. Suck. You are the ugliest person on like, the face of the earth. You know what would do everyone a huge favor? If you just went and killed yourself!"

"Yeah," continued another. "Because you know what? You're not good enough for this world. You're nothing. You're worse that a bug! You just sit there and waste air."

"You're like a cockroach. An ugly, sick, stupid, gross cockroach!" A girl shoved me and I fell over onto one of the guys.

"Aw, sick man! It touched me!" He said in a completely disgusted tone as he violently threw me off him. I spinned and hit a locker, a corner hitting me in the back. I somehow managed to stay standing.

"Go crawl under the rock you came from!" shouted another.

"Cheh, you know what? You're like, like a bug or something! Nobody likes you because you're such a total pain in the backside!" said another boy as he pushed me harder, making me fall to the floor once more.

"And like, you know what else, Stoner?" continued one of the girls. "You should be squished!" she said as she stomped on my leg. I cried out in pain and grabbed close to myself.

"Ha! Or better yet, totally exterminated!" laughed another.

I saw two of them take out cans from their bags and started shaking them. Then they took off the caps and pointed it in my direction. My eyes widened as I saw the label; it was bug poison in a can. I didn't even have the time to close my mouth before they started spraying me with toxic liquide.

"No more, please!" I begged, sheltering as much of myself as I could with my arms. I could feel the spray seeping through me clothes, into my hair, on my face and enter my mouth.

"What? 'More please'? Sure, be our guest!" snickered one of the two people with cans. The rest just laughed. I could feel bile wanting to raise in my throat. I forced it down.

"No! No, stop! Don't -/cough/- No!" I said. My throat was starting to burn and hurt even more when I spoke. More spray entered my mouth as I pleaded for them to stop. I coughed again and my throat started to hurt even more, but only more liquid entered my mouth.

All of a sudden, I felt the spraying stop. I opened one eye. I saw the top of the cans being unscrewed. My eyes widened.

"N-no. . ." I coughed. My throat was now searing with red-hot pain and I felt bile raise again, but I forced it down for a second time.

Their smiles grew bigger as their arms pulled back. I shut my eyes and mouth and raised my arms to protect my face hardly a second before they splashed all the contents onto me. They started laughing again. I started coughing again, and that burning sensation grew a million times worse with every time. I was coughing so much that I couldn't even stop to catch my breath. They laughed harder.

I can't breath.

"See you later, loser." One of them said as they left me alone, gasping for breath, trying to stop coughing. One of them kicked me as they passed.

I coughed and coughed. My throat was on fire. Make it stop, make it stop! Please! I can't breath, someone, anyone, help me! I sank lower to the ground, still coughing. I wrapped my hands around my neck. It hurts, it hurts too much! I felt the bile raise again, but I couldn't stop it, I threw up. But the more I threw up, the more it scratched at my throat.

Until it slowed down and stopped.

I sat there on my knees, gasping for breath while rubbing my sore throat. Once my breathing came back to normal, I looked around. It wasn't a pretty site. I looked down at my clothes. It stank of insecticide as the liquid dripped to the floor from my soaked clothes. I whipped my mouth with my sleeve and looked down.

Why did they do this to me? All I wanted was a spoon from the cafeteria. Is that somehow bad? Yes? No? I don't know. All I know is that I was nearly poisoned today by people in my own class, and I feel horrible, dirty and useless. I'm going to go home now, away from everyone else for the rest of the day. I'll clean up, so it looks like nothing has happened, and I'll lock myself in my room and bleed away the pain.

And no one will notice a thing.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Hi everyone! Tis me. . . so as you probably noticed, I've posted this chapter and also a chapter of Half the Sugar, Twice The Spice in the same day. Why? Because I lurve you all and decided to post a chappy of each for the Christmas holidays! (what a macabre way to end a chapter posted during the holidays, huh?)**

**-.--.--.-HAPPY HOLIDAYS, EVERYONE!-.--.--.-**

**But there's also a mini little problem here; (yesh, always a downside -/sniffles/-) I'm going away for the holidays and when I get back, I have to study for my mid-terms. Study as in I had better pass these well or I am in VEREH deep shit. That means that I'll only be able to START writing a chapter in early february at best. I'm sorry, but please don't throw things at me! -/cowers/-**


	10. Chapter 9: Don't Leave Me

**Beyblade**

**Disclaimer;**

Beyblade characters aren't mine and Kennedy belongs to ZexyMudpieConspiracy. Everything else belongs to yours truly :D

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_Hold on slow down again from the top now and tell me everything  
I know I've been gone for what seems like forever  
But I'm here now waiting  
To convince you that I'm not a ghost or a stranger  
But closer than you think  
She said, "just go on to what you  
Pretend is your life but  
Please don't die on me" _

Wings won't take me  
Heights don't phase me  
So take a step  
But don't look down  
Take a step

Now I'm standing on the rooftop ready to fall  
I think I'm at the edge now but I could be wrong  
I'm standing on the rooftop ready to fall

Perpetual motion the image won't focus  
A blur is all that's seen  
But here in this moment like the eye of the storm  
It all came clear to me  
I found a shoulder to lean on  
An infallible reason to live all by itself  
I took one last look from the heights that I once loved  
And then I ran like hell

Wings won't take me  
Heights don't phase me  
So take a step  
But don't look down  
Take a step

Now I'm standing on the rooftop ready to fall  
I think I'm at the edge now but I could be wrong  
I'm standing on the rooftop ready to fall

I count the times that I've been sorry  
I know, I know  
Now my compassion slowly drowns  
I know, I know  
If there's a time these walls could guard you  
I know, I know  
Then let that time be right now

Now I'm standing on the rooftop  
Now I'm standing on the rooftop ready to fall  
I'm standing on the rooftop ready to fall  
I think I'm at the edge now but I could be wrong  
I'm standing on the rooftop ready to fall

Now I'm standing on the rooftop (ready to fall) x3  
Now I'm standing on the rooftop ready to fall

_-Ready to Fall, Rise Against_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Last Time-

-/In Riley's POV/-

All I know is that I was nearly poisoned today by people in my own class, and I feel horrible, dirty and useless. I'm going to go home now, away from everyone else for the rest of the day. I'll clean up, so it looks like nothing has happened, and I'll lock myself in my room and bleed away the pain.

And no one will notice a thing.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Watch Me Fall**

/-/-/

_Chapter 9  
Don't Leave Me_

/-/-/

-/Riley's POV/-

I opened my eyes. I cringed; it's too bright! Once my eyes adjusted to the light, I looked around. This isn't my room. . . Everything was so white! Where am I?

That's when I noticed that I was lying down on a single bed, curtains around me drawn and an oxygen mask attached to my face. I tried sitting up. I abandoned that idea when a slight pain shot up my arm. What caused that? I looked.

My arm, no, arms, were wrapped in bandages from my wrist until my elbows. There, on my left arm, inserted inside my veins, was a single needle attached to a tube leading to a, a. . . I squinted. There was a machine labeled IV next to my bed. On my other arm, there was another needle and thin tube. But the liquid inside this one was a deep crimson color that I knew all too well. I already guessed that I'm in a hospital, but how did I get here and why are they giving me a blood transfusion?

A woman in a white knee-high gown walked in.

"Oh, you're finally awake!" she said with a large, forced smile. At least she's trying to be cheerful. "I'll just go tell doctor Kannan. He'll be here in a minute." And she left.

Soon after, a man in his mid-forties dressed in a long white labcoat came in. he looked at me and smiled. I didn't smile back.

I hate hospitals. It's too clean, too bright. Too. . . depressing, knowing that the person in the bed right next to you can die right before your eyes.

The man who introduced himself as Doctor Konnan told me that I wouldn't be able to talk for awhile. At least, I'd get it back in the next two days and that it would _really_ hurt to use my voice for the next week. The whole time, he was trying to avoid my eyes.

"Here's a pad and pen. If you need anything, please press the little red button and write what you need on the paper so the nurse will know. Any questions?"

I ferociously nodded and quickly began scribbling. He took the pad once I was finished.

"How did I get here and why am I here?" he read aloud. "Well, with what I've been told, your parents found you on the ground when they got home and you had lost quite a lot of blood, little miss."

I took back the pad and scribbled another question. He read it over before answering.

"Well, your throat hurts because we had to operate and clean out all the poison. The swelling should go down after a day or so. Try not to speak until then. Your parents will come and see you soon."

With that, he left. For a bit, I just laid there, staring at the ceiling until I heard some more voices in the hall. Soon, two more people came through the curtains; my mom and dad. My mother's face was ridden with worry, as was my father's. My mom decided to break the silence first by asking me if I was okay. I smiled at her to let her know that I was fine. They spoke to me, I wrote replies back. After awhile, a nurse came into the room and told them that visiting hours were closed and that I needed my rest.

/-/-/

When I woke up, it took me a little while to remember where I was. Then everything came flooding back. What's going to happen to me now?

My curtain opened again. This time, it was my parents. They both had solemn looks on their faces. Apprehension and anxiety flooded through me. I looked at them, wondering what could be wrong. Before I knew what was happening, my mother engulfed me in a huge hug. I felt my shoulder getting wet and I knew she started crying.

"I-I, we. . . we were s-so, so very worried about yooooouuu!" she sobbed hysterically.

"Um . . . mom, it's okay. . . I'm fine. . ." I tried to convince her, still somewhat under shock from her outburst.

After a bit, my mother calmed down enough to leave a little room for my father to come and give me a big hug as well. After that, they stayed awhile until another came in. He asked to speak in private with them. I wonder why he doesn't want whatever he's saying to be heard by me. I far as I know, it's not like I'm dying or anything. . .

My parents came back into the room. My mother somehow looked even more shocked, borderline traumatized, then before. They just stood there until my father cleared his throat. He looked at me intensely before stuttering out "Riley, w-we h-have to. . ." he paused, rubbing his temples. "We'll come back to. . . to see you later." He turned and my parents both left me alone again, wondering what was wrong with them.

Questions played my mind until I eventually fell back asleep.

/-/-/

A sobbing little girl and a little boy with flaming red hair and blue eyes sat at the foot of their friend's bed, where their blue-haired friend was laying, his leg in a cast. 

"_Oh Kai! This is all my fault, I'm so sorry!" cried the little girl. _

"_Riley, it's not your fault. . ." the redheaded boy tried to explain._

"_Yes it is! Tala, if I didn't make him climb that tree, he never would have gotten hurt!"_

"_Riley, don't worry about it." said a younger-looking Kai. "It's not your fault. . . It's Tala's." he added with a smirk_

"_Hey! That's not true!" shouted an insulted Tala._

"_Yeah, it wasn't his fault!" said Riley, defending her friend. Kai's smile grew wider._

"_It was the stupid cat's fault for getting stuck up there!" shouted Tala._

"_It was not! That squirrel made Ginger chase it up there!" shouted Riley._

"_So," interrupted Kai. "It's the squirrel's fault for not wanting to get eaten?"_

"_Of course not!" said Riley and Tala simultaneously. _

"_So it's no one's fault then!" stated a smiling Kai._

_Riley started laughing along with her two best friends._

_They always knew how to make her feel better._

/-/-/

I was sleeping, yet conscious at the same time. I could hear noise all around me

"Riley? Are you in here?" whispered a voice

"Shh! She's probably sleeping!" hushed another.

I decided to open my eyes and 'awaken' to see who my visitors were.

Kennedy and Rei!

"Riley!" Kennedy squealed and she gave me a huge hug. "How are you feeling? Are you alright? The doctors wouldn't tell us what you had, is it serious? Is there anything I can do to help? Can-" Rei clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Kennedy, you'll just end up giving her a headache!" he said. Kennedy got free and stuck her tongue out at her brother. That made me smile a little. I laughed, but it was instantly replaced by a pained cough. They stopped their little fight and turned to me.

"Riley, are you okay?" Kennedy asked me, a dead serious look on her face all of a sudden.

I nodded and gave a small smile to her to convince her that I'm fine.

"The doctor wouldn't tell us what was wrong. Is it serious?" continued Kennedy.

I paused, then shook my head. No, it wasn't serious. I'm still alive, aren't I?

"What happened?" asked Kennedy in a calm voice. I cast my eyes downwards. Kennedy was leaning on the edge of y bed, worry written all over her face. Rei, on the other hand, was still standing in the doorway. I've never seen him look like that; his eyes were so dark and fury was written all over his face. Why?

Why wasn't Rei saying anything? Why was he so quiet all of a sudden?

His silence was starting to make me anxious. I scratched at my arms absentmindedly.

Rei started stepping forward. I raised my head to look him in the eyes.

"What happened to your arms?" he said in a low growl. I looked away.

He grabbed me hard by the shoulders.

"Who did that to you?" he said a little louder.

His hands still on my shoulders, he looked away and muttered "You did that to yourself, didn't you. . ."

He looked me in the eye. I've never seen anyone as angry and him, fury flaming in his eyes. His grip tightened.

"Didn't you?" he shook me. "_Didn't you?"_

"Rei? What are you doing to Riley?" shouted Kennedy as she barged into the room, her arms full of the drinks she had gotten us. Rei instantly let go of me, and ran from the room. Kennedy looked at me, her eyes falling to where Rei had been looking previously; my arms. She gasped, dropped what she was holding and ran after her brother.

What? What's wrong? Why did they just run out like that? Rei only saw bandages. The cuts weren't even bleeding! How could simple bandages affect him like it did? Why was he so. . . so angry? But more importantly;

How did he know?

These questions kept on playing and replaying in my head, as well and the look of anger on Rei's face and the horror on Kennedy's. My parents came into my room, both wore a solemn look on their faces.

"Riley, you're going to leave the hospital today." Said my father. The only thing is his face was dark, not happy like this news should be.

Concerned, I took my pad and my pencil and wrote;

_What's wrong?_

They didn't have the time to answer. An older doctor with graying hair and thick glasses came in, holding a clipboard. He grabbed the notebook from my hands and read the note I had written.

I don't like this man. He's so…so arrogant, he looks like he thinks he's so superior to me.

Okay, so maybe I'm not a doctor who saves lives, but I'm still human! Stop looking so condescending!

"Miss. . . Riley Stone, is it?" he started, looking at through his thick glasses.

I nodded my head in response.

"Well miss Stone, you have a problem. A bigger one than just sitting in a hospital bed."

I arched an eyebrow. A bigger problem that being poisoned? What is he talking about?

I looked at my parents. My mother looked away, her face with a look of her heart being ripped apart.

"Your parents have informed me of how they had found you when they got home from work the other night; unconscious in a pool of your own blood, cuts of varied depth all over your arms."

I looked down as I felt the blood drain from my face. No. . . this can't be happening. . .

"-And poison was found. You apparently swallowed it."

A memory of kids teasing me. . . calling me a cockroach. . . spraying me with insecticide.

My throat hurt as I felt the bile raise at the mere thought.

The doctor took off his glasses.

"May I ask you a question?"

I slowly nodded.

"Are you suicidal, miss Stone?"

My jaw dropped. I violently shook my head.

"Everything points to the contrary. And that's why your parents called on me. My name is Henry Simmons, and I'm head of Simmons Rehabilitation Center. You see, Miss Stone, you have a dangerous addiction that you need to realize." He paused. "Cutting yourself. You will spend a couple of days in my Rehabilitation Center to cure of this." With that, he left.

I glared at my sheets.

To. . . cure me? To _cure_ me?

"Honey. . . " started my mother. "You know we love you. We're doing this for your own good. We hate to see you hurt!"

"Riley, we've packed some of your things for you. Now, here are some clothes; please change into them so we can leave for the Institute. We'll be waiting in the lobby." Said my father before placing a small package of clothes on my bed and turning to leave the room with my mother, leaving me alone in this white room, feeling more lonely and left behind than ever.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Note;**

I'd like to apologize to everyone for breaking my promise. I told you all that I'd start writing again once my June exams were finished with because if I didn't study my rear end off, I'd be in serious trouble (well, I passed everything and I don't have to do any re-writes. Yes!) So therefore I've got some good news, but also some bad news. Good news first; I'm going to post either Watch Me Fall or Half The Sugar Twice The Spice faster than I've been doing. Bad news; the other story will be put on hiatus for a bit. I'm doing it this way for you guys, so please don't hate me too much. Look, my logic is this; it takes me a really long time to update a single chapter of either of my stories. Therefore, to quicken everything up a little, I'll devote all of my attention to one story so the updates should go twice as fast. I'm not sure which story I'll put on hiatus, so your vote might help support the story you want to see more of. Your vote really counts!


End file.
